


Blackwatch Archives

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Binary code, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood, Delete - Freeform, Mentions of Terrorism, Missing Persons, OC, Other, Pain, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sad, Slight McGenji, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 34,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: Archive: User NotesStartup Date: October 12, 2066Time - 12:00Welcome to the Blackwatch Archives, where there have been multiple documented events throughout the course of Blackwatch's existence.Documented cases have been taken at random moments: Starting at random times and ending at random times as a sense of security and keep records of who inhabits which room at what time.Right now there are 47 archives uploaded with a low storage awaiting uploads.With the Blackwatch Archives active, orders are being filed and set.These are your first orders as the start of Blackwatch.~ Welcome: Commander Gabriel Reyes~ Location: Route 66, New Mexico.~ Target: Deadlock Gang.





	1. Salvaged Archive #2: Dropped Soap

 

 

 

 

**Date: February 19, 20XX**

**Hallway Corridor Camera A - Third Floor**

**Time - 19:43**

* * *

The soft clacks against the metal floor belonged to no other than Genji Shimada’s prosthetic feet as he trudged through the corridor to his room for the night after a long day of looking over paperwork in the Commander’s cigarette smokey office. His whole body reeked of the cheap tobacco and nicotine, the scent dragging through the whole floor and through every corridor.

He was sure that the metal, plastic, and fiberglass of his armor and prosthetics would hold the smell for months to come.

The Blackwatch hoodie he was wearing certainly was a large factor in sucking up the stench and would most likely be tossed in the washing machine a few times before he would wear it again.

He could feel his eyes droop a bit as he could only think about hooking himself up to the machines and falling asleep. All he could want right now is just to be in his room alone, only the whirling noises and clicks of machinery to lull him to sleep like it does every other night. 

As he finally made it to his door, the door at the end of the corridor slid open and steamed rolled out of it as if it were a sauna. The outline from behind the steam made sense once Genji was able to make out the outline of his partner: McCree.

Of course, McCree would use only hot water despite living in a base that has heat circulating.

Genji rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room with a few quick buttons pressed, thinking McCree was overreacting. Jesse would always say that it was freezing, Reyes was in it too, saying that it was the move from the American Southwest to Switzerland that the heating bills are so high.

As he was about to slide into his room for the night and to give Jesse the privacy he needs to go back to his room and change, he heard his name being called.

The cyborg’s shoulders stiffened as he turned his red orbs to glare at the door at the end of the corridor once more.

Jesse’s form came close to the edge of the steam and that’s when Genji realize: McCree only had a towel loosely hung around his waist, no bathrobe like he always had on.

“Genji!” Jesse called out again.

“What is it, McCree?” Genji sighed as he stood still facing his doorway.

“I’ve been meanin’ to ask you somethin’ for a while now, darlin’,” he drawled as he walked closer to Genji slowly.

Genji could see the muscles the formed around Jesse’s tanned skin as the dark brown body hair lightly covered his body.

“Go on,” Genji grunted.

Genji could see the steam leak out of his pores and bring out the glow of his skin and out the white smoke curled around and framed the tanned muscles displayed in front of Genji.

His faceplate started to become sweaty on the inside, but he was thanking anyone for watching over him that it stayed on tight.

Jesse scratched at his freshly shaven face before he opened his mouth to start his sentence. Genji could see the rows of teeth trying to whiten after years of smoking nothing but straight tobacco. They looked okay for a smoker though, all still straight with only two in silver crowns and one with a bond over it from a fight most likely.

“Did ya-” Jesse was interrupted by the loose towel hung around his waist untying and sliding freely off of his sharp waist and pooling onto the floor for every available camera and soul to see.

Jesse’s mouth stood unhinged, gaping as one hand hung freely at his side and one stood still in the air as he was speaking.

Genji found himself trying his hardest not to let his red eyes look down to the area hanging freely, unprotected and visible from the end of the corridor. He was only able to catch small glimpses of the girth that was just out there in the open.

Bit his bottom lip, his arm the hung up in the air fell down as Jesse let out a huff as he looked utterly defeated.

“I’m guessing it can… wait another day?” Genji simply said as he tried to not smirk or chuckle.

“Yep,” Jesse muttered.

“You should probably pick up your towel and cover yourself before anyone comes through and sees. Especially Reyes or Strike Commander Morrison.”

“Yep,” Jesse repeated as he looked at the plain white towel wrinkled in rolls and folds.

Genji shook his head and slipped into his room as Jesse shamefully tied the towel around his waist tighter than usual before slipping into his room as well.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	2. Archive - Unknown: Status - Red Ribbon

**Date: February 14, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera B - First Floor**

**Time - 12:38**

* * *

The base was mostly empty, most of the residents had left to go to their sweethearts already, leaving a few members here and there to lay around, acting as if today was just another day.

Reyes sat on the couch, smoking a cheap cigarette while flipping through the latest reports Jack has passed onto him, puffing out large clouds of ashy smoke every couple of seconds or so. McCree sat not too far away from his commander, smoking the same cigarette brand as him while he stared blankly at the magazine for South-West Americana styles while his gaze would occasionally slip over to his friend. Which left Genji who was preparing a cup of tea to calm his nerves after yet another night of horrid dreams.

Moira was nowhere to be seen, which Genji mentioned to Reyes that she left with Angela not too long ago, making Jesse sneer slightly.

There were other agents lingering around the room, doing their own things ranging from filling out paperwork to playing paper football or gambling with each as they watched the races.

Reyes smashed the burning cigarette bud into the tray before him before rolling the reports up into a tight roll and standing up.

“Stay out of-” Reyes started.

“Trouble. Got it,” Jesse cut him off.

Reyes just shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and started his trek back to his office, leaving just Jesse and Genji with the few Overwatch agents.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to finish up his magazine as he didn’t really look at anything but the colors, tossing the magazine carelessly on the table and putting out his cigarette.

His honey brown eyes peered over at Genji to see him sipping on his tea with his back turned to everyone in the room, most likely because he had his faceplate off.

Jesse swung his legs around to help him sit up as he was now staring at his friend’s back, noting he didn’t have as much armor on.

“Hey Genji,” Jesse called.

“What is it, McCree?” Genji asked as his shoulders slouched.

“What are ya’ doin’ today, darlin’?” he asked as his lips curled into a smirk.

“The same thing I told you I was doing when you asked me this morning: Nothing. We have no assignments, papers due or missions to complete for the last time.”

“You wanna do somethin’ then darlin’?”

“Like what? And please do not call me that.”

“Whatever ya, pumpkin,” Jesse chuckled before standing up. The wedges of his boots clicked against the metal as the spurs jingled obnoxiously the closer he got to Genji. “Come on Genj, let’s go do somethin’  _fun_ ,” he winked.

Genji’s eyebrow arched in question as well as annoyance. His large fingers gripped the teacup tighter before sighing. He couldn’t beat Jesse’s award-winning smirk and those honey brown eyes that just screamed to follow him.

“Fine,” Genji sighed, knowing he was defeated.

“Great,” Jesse smirked as the chair before him screeched and Genji stood up.

“What are we doing?” the cyborg asked as he lifted the cup to his scarred lips.

Before he could take another sip, Jesse caught the tea and slipped the cup out of his hand.

“Somethin’ fun darlin’, now follow me,” he said as he put the cup back on the table before walking away.

“I wasn’t done drinking that, and I told you to stop calling me that McCree,” Genji grunted as he followed the cowboy.

* * *

**Date: February 14, 20XX**

**Hallway Corridor Camera A - Third Floor**

**Time - 13:02**

* * *

“What are we doing at your room, Jesse?” Genji questioned as he stared at the back of Jesse’s strangley groomed head.

“Oh nothin’,” Jesse smirked as he entered in a code into the pad.

Genji squinted at his friend before shaking his head, looking away for a split second before the door wooshed open.

As he turned his head back, he saw McCree’s room - for once clean for the first time - lit with small candles. On his bed were cherry blossom petals in the shape of a heart with some Japanese treats on the nightstand Jesse must have picked up when he did some recon while in Tokyo.

Genji lifted an eyebrow before peering over at McCree who was leaning against the doorway with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster within a few seconds.

With the raise of an eyebrow, Jesse’s eyebrows wiggled up and down quickly, making Genji huff out a small chuckle before pressing his hands to Jesse’s chest, backing him up into his bedroom before letting the door slide closed for the long day ahead of them where no camera could see nor pick up audio for hours.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	3. Archive - #16: Stiff Shoulders

**Date: May 27, 20XX**

**Training Room B Camera F - Basement**

**Time - 15:43**

* * *

“Again,” Reyes grunted as he took in another puff of tobacco smoke.

Jesse and Genji returned to their sides of the mat, Jesse taking longer from the bruises forming on his legs.

The two recruits turned to face each other once more, waiting for the signal given by their commander.

Genji stood still and tall as if he hadn’t gone through an hour and a half of training and wrestling and pinning. He was barely breaking a sweat, but from time to time, his body would release puffs of steam.

Meanwhile, Jesse’s face was turning red from the excessive training as he couldn’t catch his breath when Reyes got them to go back to their original places. His chest was practically set in a permanent motion until Reyes finally gave him mercy. Sweat was dripping off of him as his hair became matted to his forehead.

Reyes took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it on the ground before stomping it out.

“Go,” he signaled.

Once more, Jesse lurched towards Genji., his hands reaching out and grabbing ahold of the ninja’s shoulders and swinging him around to pin him on the mat.

“One,” Jesse chanted. “Two.”

Before Jesse could count to three, Genji had somehow flipped him on his back and was now standing on top of him, pinning his wrists to the sides of his head.

“One. Two. Three. I win again,” Genji simply said as he got off of McCree.

“You two take a break. Shimada, you deserve it. McCree, learn to count to three and stop stopping at two,” Reyes announced.

“Will do boss,” Jesse huffed as he placed his hands on his stomach.

Genji shook his head slightly at the cowboy who practically passed out on the mat not even thirty seconds after before he stretched his arms above his head.

As he was about to turn around to sit down on the nearest bench, he heard someone coming closer.

Turning his red orbs, he noticed an Overwatch agent approaching, her heels clicking against the metal floors and her painted lips pulled up into a smile.

Genji took a moment to assess her: Uniform skin tight to show off her curves and edges, blonde hair curled and long that draped over her shoulders, the zipper on her top had been dragged down as to show off her breasts for the whole world to see.

Her bubbly blue eyes were pinned to his body, tracing over every piece of metal armor and wire visible to the human eye.

“Hello,” she simply said.

Genji looked over her once more before looking at her face once more.

“Hello,” he repeated.

“You’re one of the Blackwatch agents, I’m guessing?” she asked as she leaned forward just a bit.

Genji remained standing still, confused as what to do. Usually, Jesse would help but he was currently rolled over on the mat, getting in a short nap before his ass would be handed to him in five minutes.

“I am,” was all Genji said.

“I saw how you did that with Jesse.”

At the sound of his name, one of Jesse’s eyes popped open and looked over to his friend was in front of a girl. A shit-eating smirk grew on his face and he moved to get a better view.

“Everyone in this room did.”

“I saw it when you flipped him over with your big muscles,” she pushed on, stepping closer to Genji. The cyborg was confused at what to do. “You had this vibe that made you seem so  _powerful_ ,” she pushed on.

“Everyone saw what I did. You weren’t the only one,” was all Genji could say.

The woman stayed quiet for a second, her eyes going over Genji’s face, or at least what she could see. Her eyes bore into Genji’s red orbs for a minute before she leaned in.

By now, Genji was as stiff as stone, refusing to move from how uncomfortable he was with this woman leaning in.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?” she murmured as she planted a hand on the piece of metal that had taken the place of his right pectoral.

Her other hand ran down the flesh of his only arm, sending shivers down his spine.

Quickly, Genji snatched up her hands and backed away.

“Have a good day,” was all he said before he quickly walked away.

The woman huffed and placed her hands on his hips.

McCree smirked over at the woman before putting on his biggest smirk.

When the woman turned around, she saw McCree laying on the floor.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Jesse only said “Hey,” before the woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

Huffing through his nose, Jesse slipped a cigarette out of his pocket and laid back while lighting it and closing his eyes.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	4. Archive - #24: Angie

**Date: July 18, 20XX**

**Med Bay Camera - Second Floor**

**Time - 8:51**

* * *

The white walls and bleached tiles plastered to the floor with concrete screamed into Jesse’s face. His eyes were barely able to stay open, wanting to close so he wouldn’t have to stay in this blinding white room any longer. He wanted to go back into his hungover slumber, staying in his sheets until Reyes has to toss his ass out of bed to get up for training or for a briefing like he has time and time again.

But here he was: A flimsy, itchy blue cloth lazily tied around his naked body, his bare ass flat against the crinkly waxed paper and a growing need to light one up and smoke freely in the room, to add a splash of color in this sterilized box he was trapped in.

He peered over at the clothes he tossed on the counter on command by the doctor and saw his new carton of cigarettes and a fresh new lighter sticking out, as clear as day, from a pocket in his pants.

He looked back at the door the doctor left through, seeing as the door was still closed and no noise was coming through.

He slowly lifted himself up, the crunching of the waxed paper pounding in his head, flinching and squinting from the noises.

He had managed to get up and off of the bed with only a few more crunches of noise before his large feet were planted on the bleached tiles.

He padded towards his clothes and snatched up the carton with the lighter sliding out and onto the counter. He tore open the plastic lining and popped open the top, the fresh scent of dried tobacco filling his nose as he took a second to enjoy the scents that seemed to wash away the throbs that alcohol brought on from the night before.

He slid a cigarette out of the cardboard box and placed it between his lips, the tip of his tongue becoming coated in the cheap chemicals the cigarette company used to keep the paper together. His front teeth gnawed at the cigarette bud as he fumbled around to close the cigarette carton and snatched up the lighter.

He was too deep in the trance of helping his addiction grow he didn’t hear the door open nor the sounds of her heels clicking quickly towards him.

His thumb rolled along the jagged cog, lighting the flame as he slowly brought it closer to his lips.

He nearly burned his lips and nose when the cigarette was yanked from his lips, leaving the lighter to close in on the junction between his lips and nose.

His eyes opened to see her prim features twisted in annoyance as he spotted his missing cigarette held tightly between her manicured nails.

His thumb rolled off of the cog and the flame went out quickly, letting his toss the lighter onto his clothes.

“Jesse, it is important you listen to me and know that you need to stop smoking,” she sighed as she turned around and started her walk over to the rolling chair across the room.

“Relax Angie,” Jesse smirked as he leaned against the counter. The blonde across the room from him raised an eyebrow. “I have faith in ya, darlin’. I know ya can patch my ass up anytime!”

Angela rolled her eyes a bit before shaking her head slightly.

“Moira is your official doctor and caretaker. Why do you come to me if you know exactly what I am going to tell you time and time again when you walk through that door?” she questioned as she simply picked up a clipboard and started writing on it.

Jesse sneered at the name mentioned, his jaw tightening and his teeth began to grind in annoyance.

“Ya know why I don’t go to her, Angie,” Jesse snipped.

“Okay okay Jesse, I know.”

He watched as the doctor ceased her writing before placing the clipboard down.

“Did ya catch what was wrong with me, doc?”

“A simple cold. Your smoking and drinking are not helping you get better Jesse. I suggest you either slow it down or stop.”

Jesse stayed quiet for a bit before letting go of some air still trapped inside of his lungs.

“I hear ya doc,” was all he said as he gathered up his clothing.

“Jesse?” she called as she saw him entering the little bathroom. He stopped and allowed her to speak as well as giving her a full view of his ass. “You’re going to do your own thing. Aren’t you?”

“I was raised like that darlin’. But I’ll try for you if you care so much about it,” Jesse smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Angela smiled softly before standing up and walking back into her office with a small smile sewn onto her face.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	5. Archive - #18: Recovery

**Date: December 17, 20XX**

**Hallway Corridor Camera A - Third Floor**

**Time - 12:24**

* * *

Reyes slowly walked down the hall, looking over papers while gnawing on his degrading cigarette and letting some of the ashes fall and stain the documents.

Behind him, a door slid open and Genji quickly exited, looking towards Reyes frantically. The cyborg advanced toward his commanding officer quickly, his plastic feet smacking against the metal floor with such force, anyone would think his feet would break apart under him.

Reyes stopped to look over his shoulder slightly, noticing one of his recruits advancing towards him.

“Where is he?” Genji spat.

Reyes wasn’t taken back by the raw anger laced in the cyborg’s voice.

Instead, the commander took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned to fully face the recruit.

“Genji,” he started.

“He wasn’t with Angela!” Genji interrupted.

“He’s with Moira. She is our medical advisor, not Angela.”

Genji’s shoulders dropped slightly before they shot back up into a slightly hunched form.

“He would rather eat glass than go to her, his words exactly!”

“Moira. Is. Our. Medical. Advisor,” Reyes shot back. Genji’s fists tightened. Reyes tossed the cigarette bud down on the ground and stomped it out. “I know Jesse’s preferences, but this is how we have to go, Genji.”

When he looked up, the cyborg was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Date: December 17, 2058**

**Blackwatch Med Bay Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 12:48**

* * *

Jesse groaned as he placed a large hand on top of the bandages wrapped around his stomach. There was still a faint throbbing ache deep inside of his abdomen that wouldn’t go away no matter how much medicine he took.

He tried to slide himself upwards along the medical bed, but let out a small shout of agony, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut.

The door slid open and in came Genji, his eyebrows arched with great anger as his red orbs landed on Jesse struggling to slide back into place.

He moved forward and grabbed a hold of Jesse’s shoulders, gently pushing him back down as to avoid any more pain.

Jesse’s eyes unscrewed to see Genji’s outline above him, pressing him to the stiff mattress.

“Are ya an angel?” he murmured as his lips curled upwards slightly.

“How much medicine did they give you?” the cyborg asked coldly.

“A lot,” the cowboy simply smiled before letting his head sink into the pillows and his eyes to close.

“So you won’t remind this conversation?”

“Shit darlin’, don’t tell me anythin’ important now. I’m as loopy as a loon,” he yawned.

Genji stayed quiet for a second before opening up his mouth.

“Why did you do it?” he asked.

“What was that darlin’?”

“Why did you do it?” the cyborg pressed once more.

“Do what darlin’?” the cowboy asked as his eyelids fluttered open.

Genji looked deep into the honey brown orbs of his ally and scrunched his nose.

“Why did you push me out of the way and get shot? What was going on with you?” Genji asked, feeling his heart rate starting to quicken.

“It was aimed for ya’. I couldn’ let me partner get shot on ma watch.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” the cyborg growled as he was now standing tall.

The lights around his body deepened in color as some pumps quickly shot up to release small puffs of steam.

He was getting mad.

“I didn’t die, right? I’m still here darlin’, flesh an’ blood.”

Genji’s fists bolted up, plastic and metal popping out f place and cracking under the pressure.

“That is not the point, McCree!” the cyborg shouted. “Why did you do it? Why risk your life for me?!”

“Because I care for ya’, you’re ma partner. We’re supposed to have each other’s backs out there, Genj. I knew you woulda done the same for me.”

It was deathly still in the room, only the heart monitor was making a sound. The lights on Genji’s body had lightened up to normal colors and Jesse was dozing off.

Genji slowly moved forward until he was right next to Jesse. The cowboy tilted his head to look at Genji behind his closing eyelids. A smirk was trying to grow on his features, but the medicine being administered to him objected.

Slipping his hand into Jesse’s, Genji’s cheekbones moved under the metal, giving a sole indincation that he was indeed smiling for the first time in front of someone.

“Thank you,” the cyborg murmured.

“Anythin’ for you darlin’,” Jesse simply said as his body relaxed. As Genji let go and backed up to leave, Jesse moved. “Hey Genj,” he called quietly.

“Yes?”

“Ya need to smile more darlin’,” he winked.

Genji rolled his eyes before giving off a huff of laughter before leaving the room to let McCree finally rest.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	6. Archive - #20: Nursery

**Date: March 19, 20XX**

**Nursery Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 14: 54**

* * *

Bassinets were lined up in neat rows, their soft pastel ribbons making sure to keep them in line. Some were occupied with children from war zone incidents that will soon be returned to their parents when found while the others were left alone by the horrid effects of war, where they will be taken away by another organization soon enough.

Jesse stood there over a bassinet in the corner, staring down at the sleeping infant, watching her suck on her little fist as her eyelids fluttered with visions of her dreams clouding her resting mind.

He had just brought her in from the previous fight against a small omnic squall that destroyed the town they were trying to rescue. One of his fingers drifted down and stroked her soft and pudgy cheek, biting his bottom lip harshly.

He didn’t even realize Ana walking into the nursery with more diapers and formula filled bottles until she grasped Jesse’s shoulder. The brunet looked back at the aging woman to see her face was set in a calming emotion, her hand gripping his shoulder tighter.

Jesse moved aside a bit, giving the mother of one some room to see the new member of the nursery. The two stood there, looking down at the little infant for some time until Ana opened her mouth.

“How old is she?” she asked.

“Angie said six months,” was all the cowboy murmured as he saw the little girl in the bassinet squirm a bit.

Her face scrunched up as she drew her hand out of her mouth before curling both into tight fists. Hiccups emerged from her little mouth before letting out a few warning whimpers.

Ana reached her hands out to take the infant, but Jesse beat her to it when his larger hands slid under the small infant and drew her close to his chest. The aging woman smiled softly as she watched Jesse gently bounce the little girl up and down, trying to get her not to cry too loud as to wake the other infants in the room.

“You’ve gotten good at this, Jesse,” Ana cooed as she stroked the little girl’s head, pushing down the wispy curls.

“Well it’s all because of you ma’am,” Jesse drawled out softly as he slowly set the little girl down into the bassinet.

There was another pause of silence. This time, Jesse opened his mouth to speak.

“It’s a damn shame the people watchin’ her didn’ make it,” he sighed.

Ana could just feel the depressing emotions radiating off of his body.

“It is,” was all she could say.

Jesse’s eyes drifted down to the little laminated card tied to the basket of the bassinet and brushed his fingers against it before lifting it up.

_Location Found: Busan, Soth Korea_

_Age: Six months_

_Sex: Female_

_Parents: Missing_

_Reason: Omnic Attack_

His shoulders drooped a bit as he let the card go, staring back up at the small girl who was drifting off to another nap. Her chocolate brown hair framed her chubby face.

The baby next to her started to become fussy, letting out loud whimpers as he started to kick a bit.

Ana was close to picking up the fussy boy, but Jesse beat her to it once more. The cowboy bounced the boy in his arms, trying to lull the boy back into a state of sleep.

“Jesse, you don’t have to do all of this. I can help you,” Ana calmly said.

The boy stopped crying when he saw Jesse’s facial hair in front of him where he latched his chubby fingers on and yanked.

“Angus!” Jesse yelped as a hand shot up to free his poor facial hair.

Ana simply laughed, helping Jesse with his predicament before setting a giggling Angus back into his bassinet.

“Reyes never taught me how to deal with that,” Jesse grunted as he rubbed his jaw.

Ana chuckled, stroking a finger against Angus’ chubby tanned cheeks.

“So that’s why you’re good at handling infants,” she inquired.

“Well, yeah. I would always find Reyes in here takin; care of ‘em, and I would notice that he’d be tired or stressed, so I offered to take it off of hands. Especially since everytime Genji tries to step in here, they’re screamin’ and cryin’ cause they’re scared of him.”

“Poor Shimada,” Ana chuckled as she looked back at the little girl next to Angus.

Jesse looked over at the little girl as well before smirking when he saw her in the same state as earlier: Dreaming, possibly of unicorns and magic. 

“Reyes was able to get her name before we had to go.”

“What is it?” Ana asked, feeling a little hopeful.

“Hana.”

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	7. Archive - #39: Treatments

**Date: June 15, 2070**

**Moira’s Office Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 17:35**

* * *

Moira’s eyebrows raised when the door to her office opened, turning in her chair to see who it was.

As usual, it was Reyes who was on time like always with a cigarette burning in between his lips. His dark brown eyes were surrounded by dark bags from long nights without rest.

“Reyes,” Moira greeted as the lanky woman stood up from her chair.

“O’Deorain,” the commander greeted back.

“Perfectly on time. Care to start the procedure?” she asked as she motioned to the medical bed, freshly covered in waxed paper and properly sanitized.

The air smelled of chemicals and something else, something faint. It smelled off.

Reyes only put his cigarette out on the ashtray that was closest to him before leaning against the chair.

“Do whatever you need to do,” he simply said, crossing his arms and looking over at the scientist.

“I suggest you sit down and lay back. This is going to be an… intense procedure, Reyes,” Moira warned as her long nails slid against the paper, coaxing Reyes to lie back.

Reyes was about to open his mouth to ask why, but he closed it when he saw Moira pull out a few trays of medical equipment, some trays only containing very large needles filled with weird substances. As she placed them next to him, Reyes couldn’t help but sniff the air, only to find out that the faint smell was coming from inside of the needles.

They smell of something that’s dying.

As Moira dug around in a drawer, Reyes sat back on the chair and laid back, staring at the light above him, surely creating green and purple spots to creep up on the edges of his vision.

He heard Moira’s nails click against the countertops and against anything and everything metal, sending slight shivers down his spine.

If there was one thing that could make Reyes gag and sneer instantly, its the sounds of nails doing anything: Scratching chalkboards, velcro, metal, etc.

Moira slowly came into his view, a mask pulled over her mouth and nose as she had glasses over her eyes.

“Shimada and McCree don’t know about this, do they?” she asked cautiously as she pulled out a strip of rubber.

“No,” Reyes confirmed as she tied it around his right bicep.

“Does Amari or LaCroix know?” she asked as she picked up the smallest needle, flicking its needle with her nails.

“No. Oxton doesn’t know, Windhelm doesn’t know, Zigler doesn’t know. Nobody knows.”

“What about Morrison?” Moira asked as one of her eyebrows arched, her eyes gazing at him as she set down the needle into the tray it came from.

Reyes sighed and screwed his eyes shut, his bicep starting to throb from the restraint wrapped around it.

“He doesn’t know… Jack doesn’t know,” he grunted.

“Good. We wouldn’t want anyone messing up your treatments, now would we?”

“No,” Reyes sighed.

Reyes opened his eyes once more to see Moira picking up different needles, looking at the contents, flicking the needle with her nails, before setting them back into their respected trays.

Reyes heard Moira muttering to herself in Irish, but he could only understand ‘the other needle’.

“Blasted, where could that needle have gone?” she growled as she twisted in her chair and getting up. It took a minute for her to look for the needle, having to rip open the door with her nails to get to the needle she needed. “Here it is,” she sighed as she turned towards Reyes once more.

Reyes’ eyes tripled in size when she showed him the needle. It looked like it was ripped straight out of a cartoon from how thick the tube was and how large the needle was.

Reyes gulped when he saw the dark contents inside of the needle swish around as she walked towards him once more. He nearly panicked when she sat down and held his shoulder back, her hand with the needle started to get closer to his inner elbow before she stopped.

“You’re nervous,” she stated as she held the needle right above his elbow.

“No shit. Here you are pulling out a gigantic ass needle out of nowhere with contents that you say can cure my condition. Like I’m supposed to be calm when a four inch needle is about to stab me.”

“Care for a gag then? Perhaps a slip of leather to bit on for when you scream?” Moira asked as she slipped out a piece of leather from her coat pocket.

As soon as Reyes slipped it between his teeth, Moira pressed his shoulder back once more and forcefully slipped the needle into Reyes’ arm, making him audibly wince. He couldn’t help but watch as Moira pushed down the plunger of the needle, spilling the contents of the needle into Reyes’ veins.

His arm suddenly felt on fire, the leather between his teeth groaning as he struggled to keep a roar of pain in.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	8. Archive - #19: A Conversation

**Date: June 5, 2070**

**Moira’s Office Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 13:00**

* * *

The door slid open, setting the Irish woman’s head turning to face whoever had entered her office with a raised red eyebrow.

There stood her commander, smoking his usual cigarette brand with his signature gruff expression permanently set into his face. The bags under his eyes were dark and the newest scars were still dusted with red crumbs on the edges.

“Reyes,” Moira greeted. “On time like usual. I expected so.”

“O’Deorain,” Reyes grunted back as he lifted his large fingers to grasp the cigarette, the embers cooling down despite only burning halfway. “Why did you schedule me so soon?” he asked as he dug into his pocket to grab out his trusted lighter.

He didn’t even look up as he lit his cigarette, letting the Irish woman know that he was busy and had things on his mind and stuff on his already full plate.

“I’ve noticed some things were changing in you, almost as if you contracted something nasty,” she said as she stood up from her padded chair.

Reyes’ thumb stilled on the turned cog of his lighter, letting the flame destroy the edge of his cigarette. His dark irises had shot up to look at the doctor now standing, her nails keeping her lanky hands and fingers up.

“What?’ was all he asked as his thumb rolled off of the cog.

“I said, I’ve noticed some things have changed within you. It is almost like you have contracted something,” the redhead said slowly.

“Like what?” he asked as a puff of smoke escaped his scarred lips.

“Something that can’t be cured so easily,” she said as she leaned away from her desk, nails scratching against the wood. Reyes’ shoulder scrunched up a bit at the screeching sound before they settled down. The scientist walked around her room, brushing a hand against the bookshelf in the way of the groove in the wood before she stopped. Turning around, she peered at her superior with her multi-colored eyes. “Does anyone know you came? Shimada? Oxton? Amari?”

“No.”

“You’re lap dog McCree?” she sneered as her shoulders rolled forward into a hunch.

“No.”

Another puff of smoke entered the air from his lips.

“Morrison?”

“No,” Reyes sighed as he slipped the burning cigarette out of his lips and smashed the burning end into the ashtray. letting smoke release from his mouth.

“Good.”

Her shoulders eased back as she now stood up straight.

Her lanky form turned back to Reyes, walking towards her desk, she sat back down in her padded chair and looked up at him.

“I have ideas of what you have and from those ideas, there are ones of different forms of treatments: Easiest, fastest, shortest, longest. Take your pick.”

“What do you think I have?”

“Something serious, something that can and will take you out of your commanding position and kick you into retirement if word gets out.”

“What treatments do you want to do to me?”

“Shortest would be best for you, considering if you were to go,  _McCree_ would most likely be placed in charge as I am only the medical advisor for Blackwatch.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Come back in about ten days, I should free on the 15th for your treatment.” Reyes only nodded before standing up, digging into his pocket and plucking out another cigarette. As he was about to light it, Moira stood up and reached over, sliding the cigarette out from between Reyes’ lips. Reyes looked up from Moira once more in the same fashion from before: Cog turned, fire blazing from the lighter, and looking at Moira with a rather irritated glare. “And please, do us both the favor of making sure nobody knows of your treatments with me. Morrison, Shimada, Amari, and your lap dog McCree. Do you understand, commander?” she asked as she slid something out of her white doctor coat pocket.

There was a gold-plated lighter held between her long nails. The top flipped up and one of her fingers worked the cog, let the fire start and drew the cigarette close to the cigarette, but not too close as to light it.

Moira was looking at him with a rather knowing look as if she had already won this little dispute.

“I read you loud and clear, doctor,” he gruffed as he slid his lighter back into his pants pocket.

“Good,” she smirked as her hand moved to light the cigarette. She handed it back to him before dusting her hands on her jacket and turning around. “I will see you in ten days, commander. I believe you will be there on time?”

“As always,” Reyes gruffed as he opened the door and left, leaving the doctor alone in her office.

“Perfect,” Moira smirked as she eyed the binder sitting on her desk. “Just perfect.”

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	9. Archive - #31: Smoke

 

 

 

 

**Date: April 17, 20XX**

**Roof Camera B**

**Time - 20:19**

* * *

The door was thrown open, Jesse McCree sauntered through and walked slowly towards the edge of the building. The cold air gusted past the cowboy, knocking around the locks of dark brown hair into his face and into the air itself. He didn’t have his hat on, which lead him to tie his chocolate brown locks back into a small ponytail that blew around in the direction of the wind.

His figure loomed over the edge of the building as his head was turned in the direction of the city that wasn’t too far from the Overwatch base where he now stood on top of. His head never left the direction of the golden lights for one second, especially when he reached down into his pants pocket to retrieve a fresh carton of cigarettes.

His bandaged hand grasped a hold of the cardboard as he carefully plucked one from the box and slid it between his teeth before lighting a match and letting the fire light up the cheap tobacco and paper.

He tossed the match into a small pile of snow that was about a good two feet away from him, the match immediately going out as soon as the flame hit the wet snow.

Jesse slid the carton back into his pocket and proceeded to rub the bandaged arm, puffing out large clouds of smoke to allow it to float into the air and sky above.

Jesse had not moved from his spot for a good three minutes until he had to toss the burnt out cigarette bud in the same direction as the match, letting the small sizzle ring out over the howling winds.

As he fished into his pocket for another match and cigarette the door to the roof opened.

Jesse didn’t turn to look at who it was that joined him up on the roof until he had lit his cigarette and tossed the burning match into the snow.

His honey brown eyes narrowed as his nose crinkled up into a sneer as he looked over at the oh so “good” doctor.

Her heels clicked and clacked against the metal roof as she made her way over to where Jesse stood, standing directly next to him.

“McCree,” she greeted as she looked up to the sky. Jesse just let out a grunt, proceeding to rub a hand over the bandages that had been tightly wound across his forearm. “Ignoring me will not get me to keep my lips sealed,” she advised as her multi-colored eyes peered over at him.

“I don’ feel like talkin’ to ya,” Jesse sneered as he let out a large puff of smoke.

Moira’s eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on the cigarette held between Jesse’s lips and sighed.

“You don’t trust me still, even after I saved you last month, you’re still acting like a child that can’t have his own way.”

“I’m never gonna trust someone like you, especially how you tried to do shit to Genji,” Jesse snarled as the cigarette groaned under his teeth, the paper unrolling and letting the tobacco to burn up quickly an release more smoke into the air.

“You don’t trust me because I was trying to upgrade your friend?”

“Upgrade? That’s a sure fuckin’ way to make ya look innocent.”

Another puff of smoke escaped Jesse’s lips as he continued to pick at the wrappings.

“Your wrapping will come undone and your infection will worsen if you keep doing that. You would know if you listened for once in your life.”

“I do listen. I don’ follow orders, especially from someone like you.”

“Be that way,” Moira brushed off as her eyes gazed upwards, peering from star to star. “Look up.”

“Now why would I go listenin’ to you?”

“Just look up McCree.”

“I’m not gonna look up,” Jesse stated as he tossed the cigarette bud into the snow pile.

“Look up, Jesse,” Moira stated as her thin lips curled into a smile.

“I’m not lookin’ up.”

“Swallow your pride for once in your life and just look up for one second.”

Jesse snorted and looked up only to stop picking at his bandages. There in the sky was the aurora borealis, multiple colors swirling around in the night sky.

Jesse had never seen it until now.

“My work here is done,” Moira chuckled as she slid her long hands into coat pockets and turned around, prepared to walk. “You should listen to me more Jesse,” she chuckled as her heels carried her back inside, leaving Jesse alone, looking up at the sky.

The cowboy didn’t move for a while until his body finally caught up with him and the cold had driven him inside for the rest of the night.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	10. Archive - #4: Education

**Date: September 18, 20XX**

**Blackwatch Questioning Room A Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 12:30**

* * *

There was a knock on the door before an Overwatch agent stepped in.

“Commander Reyes, your new recruit is ready for questioning,” she droned as she stood tall.

“Bring him in,” Reyes said as he took the folder that was tucked under his arm before slapping it down on the metal table.

“Very well,” she said as she backed out of the room.

Not even a minute later, the scruffy kid was forced into the room, his wrists bound by handcuffs as a larger Overwatch agent pushed him in.

“Woah woah woah, what are you doing?” Reyes called as he turned to the two.

“Delivering your recruit,” the Overwatch agent grunted.

“I know that I listened the first time. I’m talking about the situations going on with those handcuffs around his wrists and why you’re not letting him walk in here by himself,” Reyes snipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Commander Reyes,” the female agent called as she stepped back into the room, “he was in a gang. We know how Deadlock was, they were dangerous people! We can’t just let him walk around wherever he wants to go!”

“Well he’s not in Deadlock anymore, now is he?” He looked over at the male agent. “Get those handcuffs off of  ** _my_** agent and leave.”

The agents didn’t say another word, just sitting the kid down, taking the handcuffs off and leaving without another word leaving their lips.

Reyes sankback into the chair opposite of the kid who was looking at him, watching him in case Reyes tries to do anything.

There was a tense silence in the room as Reyes shuffled around papers in the folder while the kid sitting across from him sat there in silence, his honey brown eyes looking on in annoyance and anger. Both the kid and Reyes had somehow stayed silent for a bit longer until the kid finally spoke up, tired of the silence.

“Ya gon’ let me outta here?” he drawled out.

Reyes stopped looking through the papers and looked up at the kid. Reyes took in the small cuts that had been forced onto the kid’s tanned face as his facial hair was growing in slowly.

“This is the procedure, you have to follow it or else you’re ass will be hauled into prison for life for gang affiliations,” Reyes informed as he slipped out the stack of papers and set them in front of him. “I am going to ask you a series of questions. Answer them honestly and to the best of your ability. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” the kid huffed as he sat back in the chair.

“Full name?”

“Jesse Allen McCree.”

“Date of Birth?”

“November 20th.”

“Age?”

“Eighteen.”

“Hometown?”

“Santa Fe, New Mexico.”

“Gang affiliations?”

“Deadlock.”

“Family?”

“Dead.”

“Siblings?”

“None.”

“Highest education level?” Jesse didn’t say anything. “Highest education level?” Reyes repeated. Still no answer, the tense silence had come back. Reyes looked up to see Jesse looking down at his lap, his jaw clenched tightly and his nose scrunched slightly. “Jesse,” he called. His honey brown orbs met with Reyes chocolate ones, his lips tugged down into a small frown. “What is your highest education level? An associate? Certificate? GED? High school diploma?”

“Nothin’,” he murmured.

“What?” Reyes asked as his eyes widened a bit.

“I said nothin’!” Jesse growled as his arms unlocked from being crossed.

Reyes put his pen down and cocked his jaw to the side.

“You mean to tell me that you never graduated high school?”

“That’s right. I quit before I became a senior.”

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose before gripping onto the table.

“Do you know how many opportunities you have just closed for yourself? Do you even understand the consequences that you will reap from this?! What the fuck got into you for quitting?”

Jesse’s large hands slammed down on the metal table as he hauled himself up, giving Reyes the most horrific death glare he had ever received.

“Ma parents died! For fuck’s sake, what else was I supposed to do?! Go on like nothin’ had ever happened?!” Jesse’s voice hitched in his throat as his shoulders started to shake a bit. Reyes couldn’t say anything, he was forced to listen as Jesse just spilled everything right in front of him. “Deadlock promised they would take of me! Of my ma and pa! For fuck’s sake, what else was I supposed to do?! I had nowhere else to go and nobody to turn to! I had nobody!”

Tears threatened to spill out of Jesse’s eyes as his face was turning into a bright red, his shoulders uncontrollably shaking.

Reyes lurched forward and took Jesse by the shoulders before drawing him closer to him, allowing him to beat on his chest, yell at him, shout at him, curse him out, fight, anything to get the teenager to calm down.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	11. Archive - #25: Steins

**Date: August 11, 20XX**

**Main Room Bar Camera - First Floor**  

**Time - 18:45**

* * *

A booming laughter filled the room as heavy footsteps marched in the direction of where Blackwatch was sitting. Reyes and Moira paid no mind to the noise coming straight for them while McCree and Genji did, looking at each other before at the small archway that connected the bar to the main room.

A large form had managed to squeeze through, showing Reinhardt in all of his glory with Torbjorn trailing behind, laughing all the while.

Both McCree and Genji couldn’t keep their eyes off of Reinhardt as he sauntered behind the bar - nearly knocking off multiple rows of shelves due to his large size and shoulder span - and retrieved two very large steins from under the bar.

“The usual, Lindholm?” the big German man boomed.

“Of course,” the Swedish man called back as he hopped up on a barstool (nearly falling off from his short stature just being able to reach it by a hair).

The German man took a hold the long tap and pulled down, letting the bronze liquids flow from the pipes into the glass steins.

“Hello Blackwatch!” the German greeted, his steel blue eyes looking up at the four members with his lips spread into a big smile.

Reyes and Moira just hummed and grunted as they finished up their own alcohol while Genji and McCree just nodded.

“What are you four doing?!” Torbjorn gasped as he slid off of his stool.

Reinhardt perked up and looked down at his friend who was snatching up four more steins from under the bar.

“What’s wrong, my friend?” the German asked as he placed the two full steins on the bar counter.

“They’re drinking like a bunch of girls!” the small man exclaimed as he handed his friend the glass steins, urging him to fill them up.

“Excuse you, I am a woman,” Moira scoffed.

Torbjorn only cocked a blond brow and rolled his eyes.

“You don’t act like one,” the dwarf muttered to himself as he shook his head to which Moira slapped her wine glass down on the bar counter.

Jesse let out a loud chuckle and tossed his head back, flicking the shot glass so the clear liquid would fill his mouth and spill down his throat with a burning sensation.

Torbjorn smacked down two steins in front of the boys to which Genji only stared at the bubbling liquid.

“What? Not thirsty?” the dwarf asked.

“I do not drink, but thank you for the offer,” Genji simply said as he nudged the drink towards Jesse who was already drinking from his stein.

Torbjorn shrugged and turned around, marching back to his stool and downed his stein as quickly as his little body would allow him to.

* * *

**Date: August 12, 20XX**

**Main Room Bar Camera - First Floor  
**

**Time - 1:39**

* * *

Five out of the six people in the room were currently in their own universes, with the one currently in the real world carefully picking up the shot glasses, empty steins and broken wine glasses with quiet and swift motions. Lifting up Reinhardt’s gigantic paws to Moira’s lanky bones, he had done his part to clean up the mess his colleagues had made.

He stood there, behind the bar and surveying the rest of the room, making sure there was nothing left to clean or pick up before he dimmed the lights, only the red lights from his body glowed in the room.

Something under the bar caught his sights, and as his prosthetics helped him bend down, he saw it was a sake gourd with the cup included.

He was taken back a bit by seeing one as he hadn’t seen one since Hanamura.

His plastic fingers wrapped around the gourd and he slowly stood up while looking over the intricate details etched into the metal. Shaking it slightly, he noticed it was about half full.

He unscrewed the cap and let the liquid fill up the cup fully before setting the silver gourd down.

His fingers crawled up to behind his faceplate and pressed down on the buttons there, the metal hissing as it released from its hinges, allowing him to slide the metal off and set it down on the clean counter.

His scars were just barely visible due to the faint red glow coming from his body as he slowly lifted the cup to his scarred lips and downed the liquid, wincing at the taste he hadn’t had for a long time.

He let out a low sigh and set the cap back on the counter, looking over to see Jesse falling out of his seat and smack his head on the leg on the table he was once asleep on.

Smirking a bit, he slid the metal faceplate back on and headed towards his friend.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	12. Archive - #8: Prosthetics

 

 

 

 

**Date: May 27, 20XX**

**Training Room B Camera C - Basement**

**Time - 14:20**

* * *

Jesse stood with his back pressed against the wall, watching on behind the rim of his hat and the burning edge of his cigarette as the newest recruit of Blackwatch stood on the opposite side of the mat from Lena Oxton. Jesse’s honey brown orbs traced over the man’s back, his eyes crisscrossing with the fleshy pink scars littering his exposed arm and shoulder. His eyes stayed on the katana and wakizashi hanging close to his cybernetic body as shurikens rolled from his cybernetic arm and out from the dorsal side of his hand, his fingers clamping down on the thin and sharp pieces of metal. Wires exited and entered his body, possibly pumping something into his body to keep him functioning. His hair, dyed black once more - as he remembered hearing the cyborg ask for it to be dyed back to black while walking to Reyes’ office as he passed Angela’s office - that was once a bright green, swept backward slightly from the metal band stretching across his forehead.

Jesse’s eyes trailed over to Lena to see she was more determined to train with Genji than last time, her eyebrows lowered and her shoulders squared, her lips tugging back into a determined smile.

“You ready for this Genji?” Lena asked with glee lacing into her voice, completely throwing out any sort of dominance she tried to voice.

With the flick of his thumb, Jesse’s hat knocked backward slightly, giving him a better view of the training session about to happen. His eye, however, caught sight of something on the cyborg.

Jesse’s eyes focused on the knees of Genji’s prosthetics, noticing how his plastic shins were shaking slightly, the wheels and cogs supporting Genji’s upper body seemed to roll around a bit.

Jesse’s brows furrowed as he stood straighter up, planting both feet on the ground with his back still on the wall.

Genji’s feet shifted slightly, but it made the shaking worse. His fake feet were slipping against the mat, letting him struggle as he tried to secure his feet into place.

With a quick sound of the bell, Lena whipped out her guns and made her move, advancing towards Genji as quickly as she could.

Genji was about to dodge out of the way as his hand landed on his wakizashi, but his “knees” buckled over and under his body weight, causing the cyborg to fly forward. His hand shot out and smacked the tip of his katana into the mat, as he tried to drag himself up to continue to train, but the prosthetics weren’t having it.

Lena had stopped moving towards him, instead standing there at least three feet away from the cyber ninja, looking on with worry as her weapons dropped to the ground.

“Hey there chap, why don’t you sit down?” she asked as she took a step closer.

That earned her Genji’s head snapping up, his red orbs narrowing as what visible skin scrunched up to show a hidden sneer, sending the poor Brit back a few steps.

Jesse’s back had left the metal wall as he rushed towards the two while the other agents either ignored it or watched on and doing nothing to help.

As Jesse made it to the mat, he motioned Lena to back off as he advanced towards his coworker.

“Come on partner, all you need is a little help and that’s all the Lil’ lady is tryin’ to do,” he drawled as he let out an outstretched hand.

Genji had forced himself up on his own, completely avoiding Jesse’s hand as if it was the epitome of evil itself.

“I can handle myself on my own, cowboy,” Genji snipped as he backed up and away from the two.

As he started to walk over to where his shurikens had flown away to, his legs gave out once more under his weight, sending him to down only to catch himself by plunging his katana into the mat’s inside once more.

Jesse lent out a hand once more as Lena had grabbed a water bottle and offered it to the cyborg, but Genji avoided both of their offers like the plague and took matters into his own hands once more.

“Swallow yer pride for once in yer damn life and just take my god damn hand,” Jesse snarled at the cyborg. “All I’m tryin’ to do is help ya, Lena too. You’re my coworker, I’m supposed to keep an eye out for ya.”

“Then look somewhere else,” Genji snapped back as he limped away as his anger seemed to cast a large blanket of tension to cover the whole room.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	13. Archive - #36: Faceplate

**Date: July 16, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera B - First Floor**

**Time - 19:28**

Jesse's lips pulled into a smirk as he slapped down his cards: Royal Flush, causing everyone else to groan and smack down their losing cards. Jesse took the cigarette out from between his lips and smashed the near bud into the ashtray before leaning back into his chair.

"I'm done, I can't lose any more money," an Overwatch agent sighed as he stood up, his chair screeching against the metal flooring.

"So am I," an engineer agreed as she stood up straight.

The rest of the group followed, leaving just Jesse alone at the poker table.

The cowboy chuckled deeply as he stood up, gathering every card and sliding them back into their respected box.

As he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Genji standing there, not standing there a split second ago.

"Genji, what the hell? I thought I told ya to not do that anymore!" Jesse exclaimed as he stood up.

"Would you prefer I wear a bell as you wear spurs?" the ninja asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Kinda."

"I am here to talk to you. As a friend."

Jesse had to do a double take, his jaw rolling to the side as if he didn't hear Genji correctly.

"I'm sorry partner, what did ya say?"

"I am here to talk to you as a friend," Genji repeated, speaking as clearly as he could.

Jesse's lips pulled into a smirk.

"A friend huh?"

"If you say something idiotic McCree, I will not speak with you and show you something," Genji said as he turned his body to get ready to leave.

"Woah woah woah darlin'! Don't be too hasty! if ya gotta talk, then talk!"

Genji faced McCree fully once more and sighed.

"I trust you."

"Ya do?"

"Yes. I trust you enough to show you something that I do not let many see." Jesse opened his mouth but Genji cut him off. "If you say my penis, I will walk out of here." Jesse closed his mouth. "I will show you if you promise me, promise me on your life that will not brag about it or tell anyone."

"I promise darlin', just between you an' me." Genji sighed once more before he reached his hands up to behind his head. "What are ya doin'?" he asked as he watched on with curiosity in his eyes.

"Just watch. Don't speak," Genji instructed as his fingers clamped down on something.

Hisses leaked from behind his skull as steam escaped from the metal and plastic shifting. The metal band running across his forehead popped up as the metal plates on the sides of his head loosened, letting the faceplate covering his mouth to slip. Genji's human hand reached up and slipped it off, revealing the scarred skin that was his face.

Rubber had reached up to below his cheekbones, utterly replacing his cheeks entirely as his jawline was as straight as his katana's blade. Light, black stubble peppered his jaw and around his thin lips which looked chapped and split permanently from his fight long ago.

Genji's face looked actually complete, tossing out the sense of mystery that concocted when his faceplate was on.

Jesse's mouth hung open a bit as he looked on at Genji's face.

"Horrific, I know, but I felt like you should know what lies under my armor," Genji sighed.

"Horrific?" Jesse sneered. "Darlin', yer far from it."

Genji's eyes widened as he looked straight at Jesse.

He coughed to reset the mood before looking Jesse in the eye.

"Thank you, but there is more for me to say."

"Talk darlin', I'm listenin' to ya."

"You know of my brother doing this to me, correct?" Genji asked as he motioned to his body.

"Yeah. The fucker is better off dead," Jesse snipped.

"Well, when I first joined, in that training room where you and Lena tried to help me, it..."

"Felt off didn' it? Like you couldn' trust us?"

Genji's eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly.

"How did you know?"

"That's how I was when I was forced into Blackwatch. I couldn' trust Reyes, Morrison, Oxton, nobody."

"But after time passed, you were able to trust," Genji mumbled as he looked at the ground.

He looked back up at McCree and opened his mouth to apologize, but the cowboy had lifted a hand, ceasing the ninja's words.

"No need to apologize darlin'. I understand," Jesse smiled softly. One of his gloved hands reached behind his back and pulled at the deck of cards and held it up for Genji. "Wanna play a game, darlin'?" he winked.

Genji smirked and let out a breathy laugh.

"You're playing on thin ice, McCree," he smiled.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	14. Archive - #3: Manners Pt. 1

**Date: October 19, 20XX**

**Training Room C Camera F - Basement**

**Time - 9:13**

Jesse had somehow made it through his first month with ease, surprising those such as Amari and Morrison. Those shocked by the kid's determination to prove he was much more than an ex-gang member honestly had no idea how Reyes had done it. Nobody knew how Reyes was able to control the sharpshooter that was Jesse McCree.

But Reyes wasn't in complete control of Jesse's actions or what he said, just mostly over what he was doing at the time as well as his schedule. McCree never had the chance to spit back harsh words at those who called him a criminal as Reyes was already pushing something new into Jesse's schedule to keep his mind off of those who tried to rile him up.

Reyes either threw another training session at Jesse, target practice or paperwork for the cowboy to do, not wanting to have the kid burn out on just one thing at a time.

But that was the thing: Jesse had burned out his patience long ago. His sping was coiled and ready to release with just one more shove.

And that shive had come when Reyes had asked Morrison to watch Jesse while the Blackwatch Commander was speaking with LaCroix about a personal matter, asking Jack to test him on his patience.

Morrison stood on a platform, watching the scruffy kid aim his dented revolver at the moving training dummies and firing off round after round, nailing every single dummy in the head, right in the center of their eyes. It was as if Jesse's arm was automatic: Aim, shoot, kill, aim shoot, kill, reload, repeat.

That was until he had missed one of the training dummies, instead of the bullet hitting the yellow glass that made up its eye, Jesse had hit the titanium ring circling around it and keeping the glass connected to the robot's mechanical body.

The dummy went on to just float around as the bullet clattered to the ground and rolled in a circle.

"Dammit," Jesse cursed under his breath as he whipped the revolver to the side.

When he flicked his revolver up, the empty shells fell out just as he reached into his pockets to pull out six more bullets, slipping each one in quickly as cocked the gun back into place.

Jesse's brows were already arched from what some Overwatch agents had called him earlier and now this. But Morrison decided to add fuel to the fire on purpose.

"I thought you were supposed to be  ** _the_** sharpshooter Deadlock made you out to be," Morrison muttered under his breath as he leaned against the metal railing.

He thought Jesse didn't hear him at first, but the cowboy did.

Jesse raised his gun, not aiming for the floating dummies as he stood up straight. His shoulders squared, his legs shifted and his head snapped in the direction of the Strike Commander, his honey brown orbs burning with rage as if there was a fire trapped inside of his eyes.

"Care to explain what you just said?" Jesse growled as he whipped the rest of his body around to face Jack.

"Deadlock made you out to be this godly sharpshooter, a man that never lets his revolver miss a single shot," Jack said as he stood up.

"Listen here goldy locks," Jesse started as his hands clenched into tight fists as his nostrils flared, "I see you missing shots left and right! I thought you were supposed to be the boss around here! The guy that can never lose!"

Jack's eyes widened a bit. He bit the inside of his lip as his fists tightened around the metal railing.

"My gun is different than yours ponyboy," Jack snipped back.

Just as Jesse was about to start cursing Morrison out, Reyes appeared below the platform where Morrison stood with documents tucked under his arm and a cigarette burning in between his lips as usual.

"Woah woah, calm down you two," he huffed as he walked out from under the platform. "What's going on here?"

"Ponyboy here missed a shot and couldn't take a comment well," Morrison smirked as he looked down at Reyes.

"Stop callin' me that," Jesse sneered up at Morrison who held a coy smile on his face. "And what about you goldy locks? What give ya the right to bring up my past?"

Jack was about to shoot back but Reyes snapped his fingers.

"Enough! Both of you." His head shot in Jesse's direction. "We need you to learn some manners for your higher-ups." Jesse was about to retort, but Reyes held up a hand to silence him. He looked up to Morrison. "And you Jack, you don't have the right to bring up the kid's past that he wants to forget."

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	15. Archive - #28: Trust Part 2

**Date: June 29, 20XX**

**Overwatch Entrance Camera A - First Floor**

**Time - 11:43**

The sounds of struggle had brought McCree down to the entrance of the base, wanting to know who was getting into a scrap this time. There is always a fight going on whether it's a catfight, verbal fighting or a straight up fist fight, there is always one going on in this base. Jesse had always watched them go on, not feeling like getting punched in the face if he were to interfere.

Other Overwatch agents had rushed passed him, some colliding shoulders with Jesse and shouting a quick 'sorry' before the had joined the scarp.

Jesse had to find the perfect angle due to the fact he only saw the blue uniforms from Overwatch agents just to see who it was that they were all fighting.

It was a mix of people, some were omnics, some were gang members from different corners of the world, some were terrorists. It was just a mess of criminals clustering around the entrance with the Overwatch agents trying to separate them back into their respected groups.

Jesse didn't even notice the clicks and clacks of heels coming from right next to him until the person had leaned over to get a better look at the fights going on.

The person had leaned down until their lips were right next to Jesse's ear, casting a dark shadow over his shoulder that he didn't see until the person decided to open their mouth.

"What's going on?" an Irish voice asked.

Jesse jumped slightly, shoving himself away from the person and backing away from them until he noticed it was just Moira. He sneered and simply crossed his arms before looking back at the struggle.

"Refusing to give up to authority," Jesse spat, refusing to explain to the oh so good doctor any more information.

"I see," she murmured. "You still do not trust me, Jesse?" she asked as her eyes lingered over to the brunet.

"Why in the name of fuckin' God would I ever trust someone like you?" Jesse snipped at the redhead.

Moira shrugged her bony shoulders and stood up straight again, towering over McCree by a few inches.

"I am your teammate, you should place at least a touch of trust into our clashing relationship," she suggested.

"Trust someone like you? No, I'm good."

"What are you on about?" she asked as she lifted up a plucked eyebrow.

"I'm not trustin' someone like you, someone whose history is completely shrouded. Hell, your fuckin' motives and advances to break down and disassemble Genji and any omnic that comes through here is enough for me to not trust you."

"Be that way then, I know it will be hard to change your mind."

"I won't change my mind," Jesse snapped.

There was a sudden panic as some of the gang members were able to break free from the grasps of the Overwatch members, pushing them away and retrieving weapons from their body, aiming at any member that got too close.

"Dammit," Jesse grunted as he was about to rush in, but Moira latched a bony hand to his shoulder.

"You'll get shot," she advised.

"Git yer hand off me, I know what I'm doin'," Jesse growled as he smacked Moira's hand off of his shoulder before rushing towards the group.

Moira sighed and rolled her eyes before calmly following Jesse into the mess of threats and shouting.

Jesse grabbed a member that had their back to Jesse and smacked the gun out of her hand before forcing her over to an Overwatch member.

A click caused Jesse to stop in his tracks before he could get another gang member down, knowing what it was already.

Turning his head slightly, there was a member of the same gang, aiming a gun straight at Jesse's skull while chuckling like a maniac. But what he wasn't expecting was Moira's bony hand to shoot out and latch onto the gun, forcing the gang member's wrist back as her other hand forced the man to his knees.

She looked up at Jesse and raised a brow.

"Are you going to knock him out or not?" she asked.

"This doesn't make us even, ya hear?" Jesse snarled as he slipped the gun from the gang member's hand and brought the handle of the gun down on the guy's skull.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	16. Archive - #22: Big Brothers

**Date: November 3, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera A - First Floor**

**Time - 12:10**

Fareeha laid there, her stomach pressed against the floor as her hands were gripped onto crayons, swirling them around on the clean white paper as she created - as her mother called them - masterpieces.

Though she was just a preteen, she still held onto that childhood wonder as she lived her life on the Overwatch base in Switzerland.

Jesse sat there, watching her upon request of Ana herself, wanting someone to watch her while Ana was dragged into a meeting by Morrison and LaCroix. Jesse didn't mind babysitting Fareeha, he enjoyed her company and how she would ramble on about jets and fighter pilots.

And that is what she was doing right now, rambling on about the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird as Jesse tried to keep up with the little girl's words.

"It's the fastest air-breathing aircraft! The assembly lines for the plane alone stretched across this huge warehouse that Skunk Works had built just for the plane itself! It could reach Mach 3, which is like, super fast Jesse! That's 2,300 miles per hour! It can outrace a missile for Pete's sake! It's too bad that the plane was retired, I was hoping I could fly it one day!" she rambled.

"Maybe they'll build another plane?" Jesse suggested as he watched her draw out the plane itself on the paper.

"I hope so! There hasn't been a single Blackbird production since the SZR-71! I'm dying to fly one!"

"So you wanna be a pilot?" Jesse drawled as he looked at the other pieces of scribbled on paper scattered across the floor.

There were pictures of Fareeha piloting different planes and aircrafts along with her in some custom Overwatch Armor that made her seem like a plane, with rockets built into her armor and a helmet that looked to have a screen inside of the glass.

"Yep! I wanna fly planes for Overwatch! Just like Miss Oxton!"

"Well ain't that sweet."

"Yeah! I wanna be a hero just like you! Just like my mom and Mr. Reinhardt and Mr. LaCroix!"

Jesse's smile dropped a bit.

Did she really see Jesse as a hero despite knowing his past as a dangerous gang member?

A picture was shoved in his face, bringing him back to the present.

It was a black plane with a weird outline with a little Fareeha drawn inside of it with a bunch of people on the ground in cheering positions.

"Well ain't that cute?" Jesse chuckled.

"Look, there's you and Mr. Shimada down here! In the VIP section!" Fareeha pointed down to the bottom left corner of the paper.

And sure enough, there was a section of the paper blocked off with a red line with a few people inside. Jesse had his iconic black hat on his head while Genji had the metal band and wires coming from the back of his skull. Ana and Gabriel were also in the VIP section with Lena and Angela and Reinhardt all cheering.

Jesse's smile grew, showing his teeth to the little as he started to laugh at how adorable her drawing was.

"This is adorable, pumpkin," Jesse chuckled.

"I wish they didn't retire the Black Project," she sighed.

"Well, who knows? Maybe they're a making another funny-lookin' plane? Maybe they'll name it after you seeing as you're gonna make a perfect pilot?"

"Boy, I hope so!" the little girl chirped.

The sound of metal lightly hitting metal came from behind Jesse, and when he looked, he saw Genji wandering around, looking deep in thought.

"Hey, Genji!" Jesse called. The cyborg seemed to be pulled out of his trance, looking over to where Fareeha had ducked down to finish coloring in the rest of the people cheering for her. The cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Come here," Jesse called as he motioned Genji forward with his fingers.

"What is it?" the cyborg asked as his hands planted themselves on the rim of the couch.

"Care to learn about planes with me?" Jesse winked.

Genji looked down at Fareeha to see the little girl looking up him with pleading eyes.

"Why not?" Genji sighed, not being able to say no to Fareeha's puppy eyes.

As the cyborg rounded the corner of the couch and sat down, Fareeha continued to color in the pictures.

"Where was your plane built in?"

"In California!" Fareeha gasped as she dropped her crayons and looked up at the two with wide eyes, scaring the two until she shot up with a big smile spreading across her face. "Do you two think Mr. Reyes knows where the warehouse is since he was born in California?!"

Jesse shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Ask him. Maybe he'll take you there," he suggested.

"Okay!"

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	17. Archive - #7: Cyborg

**Date: January 2, 20XX**

**Surgery Room A Camera - Second Floor**

**Time - 23:01**

"Are you sure that this kid is gonna live, Reyes?" Morrison asked as he watched from behind the glass as Angela and Ana slid the bleeding and limp body onto the operating table.

"I'm not sure, but I hope he pulls through," Reyes muttered as he watched on.

Jack glanced over at Reyes to see him rubbing his chin and jaw, worry filling his eyes despite not showing it. The blond looked back at the doctors to see that they were already hooking wires and tubes into the poor kid's body.

The two heard things coming from both doctors that just sounded awful.

"We need to amputate this."

"This part of his body can never function again."

"He'll lose both of his legs."

"He'll have these scars for a long time."

Reyes spotted the kid's mangled hand grip onto the edge of the operating table as the two doctors stopped what they were doing as a moan escaped from the poor kid's chest and tattered throat.

Ana instantly spun around and started turning knobs and pressing buttons while Angela held the poor kid down when he tried to sit up.

Machines beeped and whirled to life, sedating the poor, mangled teenager and letting him slip under so the doctors could work.

"Is there no way to save his legs?" Ana asked as she handed Angela a scalpel.

"No, he's lost too much blood and the bones and muscles have been completely destroyed. We can only save what is above the knees if we act now," the blonde said as she tied rubber around his thighs.

While Angela worked on making sure the teenager wouldn't bleed out when she started to amputate, Ana had started to work on the open gashes littering the kid's face, torso, and arms, stitching them closed after disinfecting them all.

It took some time for Angela to work his legs, but when it came time to amputate, as soon as she turned on the bone saw, the kid's eyes shot open as he nearly sat straight up. He was cursing, spewing Japanese words from beneath the breathing mask as Ana and Angela struggled to keep him down.

Reyes and Morrison had rushed out of the door as Reyes pinned Genji's shoulders down while Morrison held his arms down.

"Hold him still," Ana ordered as she retreated, only to come back with a large needle filled with a clear liquid.

"We're trying!" both Reyes and Morrison yelled as the teenager struggled beneath their strength, crying out in pain as some of his stitches ripped open and blood started to flow once more.

Seeing as the teenager was just going to struggle until he bleeds out, Ana plunged the needle into his arm without second thought or aim and pushed down on the plunger, slowly ceasing the kid's thrashing until his body was forced to sleep and rest once more.

Ana had retrieved the disinfectant and needle once more, shooshing Gabriel's hands away from the kid's shoulders as she had to redo all of her work.

"Do you want us to stay in here in case that happens again?" Morrison asked as he wiped the blood off of his hands.

"Unless you are afraid of seeing an amputation and a little blood, then yes. If he can react like that with normal anesthesia, we don't know how he'll react with other forms," Angela said as she tightened the rubber strips again before starting the bone saw.

**Date: January 3, 20XX**

**Surgery Room A Camera - Second Floor**

**Time - 2:09**

The kid hadn't moved ever since Ana had stuck him with the needle, leaving the two doctors to do as they should. His legs were now missing from above the knees and down, some of his internal organs had to be replaced with mechanical components, and his right hand had to be replaced.

The two were aided by the two Commanders, the men holding up the heavy legs as the doctors drilled them in, testing the flexibilities, then moving onto the hand.

Red tubes had been weaved through his body to help regulate blood flow and oxygen for his body to function as the faceplate they slipped in disguised his lower face hiding everything from the curve of his nose and down.

They added on pieces of metal armor, scaling up a metal arm from his mechanical hand so he could work with shurikens. They added plates of metal and plastic to his chest and thighs, removing more human factors and replacing them with robotic ones.

It took three hours to keep this teenager alive, and there he laid, unconscious on the operating table, leaving the four people in the room to wait until he wakes up.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	18. Salvaged Archive #1: Neon Green

**Date: December 1st, 2070**

**Hidden Camera**

**Time - 18:04**

**Status: Booting Up… Recovering Corrupted Footage.**

**Warning: Video may still be corrupted. There may be certain excerpts of video unsalvagable.**

* * *

Something was covering the top left corner of the screen, something black had been draped over that corner, obscuring that section of camera footage. In front of the camera screen was white tiles scaling up a wall, a mirror to the right and a counter below it, a sink in front of it.

Something else was in the room, the microphone was picking up some noise, like a machine whirling with life as well as the rustling of something plastic.

A shadow crept onto the wall, a tall shadow with edges so sharp, it would seem to be able to cut through anything.

A hand crept into the view of the screen and turned on the sink, letting steam lightly cloud up before the water had cooled down. The hand retreated only to come back, the hand’s thick and scarred fingers placing down a jar in front of the camera.

The jar was filled with a thick white liquid that clung to the edges of the jar, something was scribbled onto the plastic:  _Hair bleach. Do not let substance encounter eyes or mouth. Seek medical help if substances enter said areas immediately._

The hand retreated from the camera’s view only to place down a jar of something bright green in front of the jar of white, placing two paint brushes on top of the green jar.

The camera focused in on the jar for a second, spotting flashy and large Japanese print with a green cat holding up a thumb while winking.

The camera zoomed in on the writing, translating as much as it could:  _Semi-Permanent Hair Dye - Jade Dragon Green. Keep out of contact with eyes and mouth, for hair care uses only._

The hand had reached over to where the camera laid and lifted up the carrier of the recorder before moving it and dropping it, the camera hitting something hard with a light clang. The person the hand belonged to stopped moving as if to listen for the noise before it continued to move.

This time, nothing blocked the view of the camera, giving it a perfect view of the hand’s owner. Standing tall at the counter, the metal band wrapped around their head had popped up slightly, allowing them to remove it while snapping out each wire from the back of their skull, each one giving off their own hiss before he tossed them to the side.

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

**Date: December 1st, 2070**

**Hidden Camera**

**Time - 18:09**

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

A towel was wrapped around their shoulders as they scooped up a bit of the white substance with one paint brush before gently grooming it into their jet black hair, using the end of a comb to push and pull locks of thick black hair around.

Their hand holding the paintbrush went down and scooped up another clump of white substance before stroking it through another section of hair, now using the comb’s bristles to groom the substance through, making sure to add more when they needed it or when the comb came back bare of any substance.

It went on like a machine on repeat, the human hand holding the brush scooping up substance with a brush and continued to paint their black hair white, being careful as to not let it touch his face, his ears, neck and the scars littering his fingers.

It went on until every strand of hair was coated, the person prodding around, flipping over some locks of sticky white hair every now and then, trying to look for some strands that had missed their treatment.

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**  

**Date: December 1st, 2070**

**Hidden Camera**

**Time - 18:55**

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

The person had angled themself to finally reveal their face to the camera as it was reflecting off of the mirror. Amber eyes shined into the reflective glass and scarred skin with light black stubble had disappeared when it stretched into the rubber that replaced the outside of his cheeks. The sticky green clung to his hair as he used the end of the comb to prod around, trying to find any strand he may have missed.

But as he was bending over to wash out the sticky green from his head, he stopped and his shoulders stiffened, his eyes set on one point on the mirror. He stood up, keeping his eyes on the point of interest before his head snapped in the direction of where the camera laid.

The person had made their way to the camera in a flash, digging into the pocket and retrieving the camera, letting it view the tiled floor this time until-

**End of Footage**

 

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	19. Chapter 19

**Date: February 10, 20XX**

**Training Room A Camera D - Basement**

**Time - 6:30**

Jesse had somehow carried his body through the training room despite him looking as if he had been hit by a car. He looked like a mess: His hair wasn't groomed at all, his facial hair had only been attended to by him currently raking his fingers through the strands if thick brown hair, bags hung off of his honey brown eyes that tried their best to stay open, but sleep tugged at the poor man's face.

Jesse yawned as he slipped a cheap cigarette out from his carton tucked inside of his pants pocket and placed it in between his lips. The poor man could barely even light the damned thing as if the lighter weighed a ton, it nearly brought his arm down. He could barely even turn the cog to light the fire so he could at least enjoy this morning with a crisp Swiss cigarette.

The cowboy coughed harshly as smoke had piled into his mouth, his eyes shooting open to realize he was nearly lighting his whole cigarette ablaze, fire slowly climbing up, reaching for his hat.

He tossed the burning cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, coughing all the way as smoke escaped his mouth in large clouds. As the adrenaline had suddenly stopped short, Jesse yawned again and decided to try again with another cigarette until this one was lit for him by an outstretched hand holding a lit lighter.

Jesse looked up to see Reyes looking down at him already a brow raised and his lips tugged into an unamused line.

"Hard getting up, McCree?" Reyes asked as he withdrew the lighter, the flame going out instantly.

"'M not a mornin' person, boss," Jesse yawned once more before standing up as straight as his aching back would let him.

"Well, I hope you're awake enough to complete your morning training with your coworker today."

"Mornin' trainin'?" Jesse asked as he stretched.

"Yes, Jesse, morning training with Genji on the mat, no weapons."

Jesse yawned again and released a cloud of smoke from his lips as he took in the taste of his cigarette.

"Alright boss, just let me finish this one and I'll," Jesse yawned once more, "pin Genji to the mat."

Reyes looked over at Genji to see him rolling his red eyes, crossing his arms and staring at Jesse.

"How about I take this, and I'll relight it for you when you do that?" Reyes offered as he took the cigarette out of Jesse's mouth. Jesse didn't even have the chance to object when Reyes did so, his boss already putting the cigarette out on a metal crate and holding it in between his fingers. "You'll get your cigarette back when you pin Genji to the mat once."

"Once?" Jesse asked as he looked at Genji who uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.

"Yes Jesse, once. Then you'll get your cigarette back."

"Alright boss," Jesse yawned as he stumbled over to the mat, standing in one corner and turning to face the cyborg. "Might as well relight that bad girl Reyes, because I'm gonna pin Genji down before he can even blink," the cowboy bragged.

"Ir!" Reyes shouted.

Genji dashed forward and grabbed Jesse by the shoulders before the poor cowboy knew what was coming for him, pulling him down to the mat and planting both of his wrists above his head.

"Uno, dos, tres. Jesse, you lost," Reyes laughed. "What was that about winning and having me relight your cigarette?"

"And what was that about pinning me down before I could blink?" Genji chuckled.

Jesse just groaned as his nostrils flared in annoyance.

"I wasn't ready," the cowboy scoffed.

"Then a rematch is in order," Genji challenged as he tugged the cowboy up and returned to his side of the mat.

"Ir!" Reyes shouted again.

Genji launched himself at Jesse, knocking him over with ease and pinning him to the mat again.

**Date: February 10, 20XX**

**Training Room A Camera D - Basement**

**Time - 8:16**

"Ir," Reyes sighed as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms as he tried to relieve the pressure from his aching legs.

In the midst of the struggle between the two, Jesse had somehow managed to toss Genji to the ground and pin him down, by his chest.

"I win!" Jesse shouted, raising his arms in victory.

"Congratulations McCree," Reyes smirked as he heaved himself up again.

"Now where're my cigarettes so I can finish her up?"

"Well, since you were taking too long and I noticed I forgot my pack in my office, I did the liberty of smoking yours since you took up sixteen minutes of mine and Genji's time."

"Rude!"

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	20. Archive - #5: Manners Pt. 2

**Date: October 27, 20XX**

**Training Room C Camera F - Basement**

**Time - 14:48**

"Are you gonna pull that shit with me today, boss?" Jesse snipped as he slipped in bullet after bullet into his revolver.

Reyes scoffed with a smile creeping up on his lips.

"No, I'm not. That was just a test that you failed," he said as he guided McCree around the corner and stopped him.

"No doubt about it that you'll make me retake it."

"Soon, when you'll least expect it. Now back to your training, Ana should be here at any minute to help me train your ass."

"I love the affection that laces your voice, boss," Jesse deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

Something swift and thin was lifted up above Jesse's head before it had come swooshing down, nearly knocking his hat off of his head while it jerked forward.

Reyes could barely hold in a laugh as Ana rounded Jesse with a rolled up newspaper tightly wound up in her hand.

"You need to learn to respect your higher-ups Jesse McCree," the Egyptian scoffed as she handed Reyes the newspaper. Jesse's nose twitched in annoyance as the small woman looked him over before glancing down at his gun. "A revolver?" she asked as she fully looked down at the gun clamped in Jesse's hand.

"Yeah. Had it since Deadlock."

"It looks like it jams a lot. Do you even clean your weapons?"

"You're supposed to clean 'em?"

Reyes let out an airy laugh, the newspaper nearly falling from his hands as he tried to not laugh.

"So that revolver is not going to work out when you're under commands and fire. You can still keep it, but you will need to replace it." Jesse didn't even try to retort, instead, he unloaded the bullets from the gun and handed it to Ana. "Well you went without a problem with that," she murmured as her face etched into surprise as she went to take it from his hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jesse snarled as he drew away the revolver.

"You need to learn to manners and respect," Ana spat as she placed his hands on her hips, shooting daggers in Jesse's direction. "When you are under Overwatch's roof and inside of Overwatch facility, under Overwatch's surveillance," Ana pointed straight up at the camera, "you are under Overwatch's rule. Do you understand me, child?"

Ana's hand stretched out as she was waiting for Jesse to place the revolver into her gloved hand.

"Yeah," Jesse snorted as he lifted it up, allowing the older woman to take it.

"Instead of shooting today, I should teach you some basic manners and respect," she muttered under her breath as her fingers glided along the metal of the gun. She flipped it over a few times, inspected the multiple dents and scratches made in the materials, and sighed while shaking her head. "It's a miracle this gun hasn't fallen apart from the amount of wear and tear its been through." She looked up at Jesse, then at Reyes. "Are you gonna supply him with a new gun?"

"Already did," Reyes scoffed as he withdrew a gun from behind his back.

It was a bulky revolver with thick steel plates covering everything. It was heavy and nearly hit the ground when Reyes tossed it at him from almost slipping out of his hands. The blacks and dark gray paints had the red lights reflecting off of the coatings of finisher. Meanwhile there was a button on top that haunted Jesse to push it, and when he did, a red laser beam shot out and made a red dot appear on the floor at his feet.

"What is this?" Jesse murmured as he looked on at the new technology is awe.

"Your new gun," Reyes chuckled as he watched Jesse play around with the gun, not looking up at Ana who was also watching on.

"Jesse, you are a member of Overwatch, you need to make sure you can hold up with the rest of us. We took mercy on you, but now is when you need to start pulling your weight. Do you understand this, Jesse McCree?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I understand," Jesse uttered as he crossed his arms, still looking away from Ana.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again," she ordered through gritted teeth.

Jesse's honey brown eyes shot in her general direction with his thick brows scrunching up.

"I understand, ma'am," Jesse sighed.

"Good." Ana turned over to Reyes and arched a brow. "How is his uniform coming along?"

"It's almost done."

"Uniform?" Jesse asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"You gotta wear a uniform kid, Overwatch rules," Reyes shrugged.

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	21. Archive - #23: Broken Plastic

**Date: April 21, 20XX**

**Training Room A Camera C - Basement**

**Time - 14:28**

The cyborg faced the blue-clad agent, two long metal poles with small balls of cushion were on the opposite ends were held in their hands.

The Overwatch agent that was facing Genji smirked, his smile twisting up into a cheeky grin as his dark eyes bore into Genji who stood still, waiting for commands. His tanned hands gripped onto the metal pole tighter than before as he shifted his weight onto his left foot. His dark hair fell into his face, covering up one of his eyes. He looked like a wild animal ready to pounce.

But Genji stood there, standing still and tall as his red orbs scanned over the man in front of him.

It was a new training exercise that Morrison had concocted despite barely making any sense. But this man volunteered and Morrison just so happened to pick Genji out from behind the crowd despite Reyes shaking his head, leaving Reyes and McCree to watch their friend stand still on his corner of the mat with the pole held in his human hand and his weapons completely missing from his back.

The whistle clamped between Morrison's lips screeched, sending both agents forward.

The Overwatch agent had leapt forward, the pole hooking around and sweeping Genji off of his feet to which the cyborg had caught himself with the pole by jabbing it into the mat and swinging around, landing behind the Overwatch agent. The Overwatch agent swung the pole back at Genji who simply ducked and used his pole to trip the agent by sweeping it under his feet.

Frustrated, the Overwatch barked out a roar and swung his pole around only to have it collide with Genji's stomach, tossing him to a corner of the mat. Genji leapt up and glared at the agent as he tossed up the pole with his foot, clamping onto the smooth metal with great force.

The Overwatch agent charged again and Genji leapt out of the way. Using his pole, he planted it into the mat and used to it spin around, his foot knocking the lock of dark hair that obscured the agent's vision away.

Just as the cyborg landed, Genji was met with the pole smacking into his faceplate, nearly popping the whole thing out of place. The metal ripped open slightly, revealing the rubber where his cheek should be and the pink scars from his past.

Gasps escaped from the crowd as Jesse pushed his way through despite Reyes trying to grab him.

Dazed slightly, Genji stumbled a bit on his metal feet until the pole in his opponent's hands had swung and smacked against his stomach once more, tossing him to the ground as Genji's pole had rolled away and out of his reach.

"Thanks for clearing my vision," the agent growled as he loomed over Genji.

The cyborg's vision was blurry, he could barely tell one shape from another.

But he heard the whistle blaring out as Morrison tried to push his way through to stop the agent before he did anything drastic.

Staring up at the agent, Genji watched as his outline raised his pole up, rolled it in the air and as it was coming down, the cushioned end that was aimed at his chest had popped off, and gravity did its job to avoid his chest and let the metal pole smack into Genji's knee.

Cracks and pops emerged from the area as the fake left shin had been smashed off of his body.

Jesse had managed to squeeze through and threw out a fist, his gloved hand colliding with the agent's cheek and letting a crack emerge from it.

Before the cowboy could throw another fist out, Reyes had snatched Jesse up by his collar and dragged him over to Genji, leaving the Overwatch agent to clutch his bleeding mouth and holding a tooth that had been knocked out.

The whistle was still blaring and Morrison had finally pushed through to grab the Overwatch agent and throw him in the direction of the stairs, shouting out orders and curses to keep the agent going.

Blood was slowly dripping from his faceplate as his head managed to lift up to see the broken plastic and metal that was once his whole left leg, now leaving his thigh in destroyed metal armor.

Reyes had placed a hand on Genji's head and forced him to lay it back down, muttering something about waiting for Angela before the poor cyborg had blacked out.

 

* * *

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	22. Salvaged Archive #4: There’s A Difference Between Science And Evil

**Date: September 19th, 2070**

**Science Lab D Camera**

**Time - 23:32**

**Status: Booting Up… Recovering Corrupted Footage.**

**Warning: Video may still be corrupted. There may be certain excerpts of video unsalvagable.**

* * *

The door slid open, startling the blonde that was hard at work with a cure to a virus plaguing one of her patients. She had taken her eye away from the microscope to see Moira standing there in the doorway, looking at her with a gaze that made the blonde freeze up. She could barely swallow the saliva building up in her throat as she bit her lip and slid off of the stool.

“Doctor O’Deorain,” she greeted as her hands fell to her sides.

“Doctor Ziegler,” the red-head greeted back as she kept standing there, refusing to let the door close.

There was a pause, tense silence filling the room that held the two doctors still.

“Is there something I can help you with?” the blonde asked after a few minutes of the uncomfortable science.

“I believe there is information you know about one of my patients that you should not know of,” the redhead said as she slowly stepped into the room.

“What are you talking about?” the blonde asked as she held her ground.

“You know something about my patient, Gabriel Reyes, correct?” she asked as she took another step forward. “About his medical condition, about his treatments with me?”

“I know what you are doing to him, if that is what you’re asking, yes.”

The redhead was now in front of the blonde, towering over her and casting her into a dark shadow as she leaned over her, blocking any sort of light with her thin form.

“How about we make this easy and you forget everything you know between Reyes and I? How does that sound?” the redhead offered as she held out a bony hand for the blonde to shake.

“Why would I do something like that?” the blonde refused as she stepped away.

“Because of  **our** relationship,” the redhead cooed as her other hand reached out to caress the blonde’s soft cheek with the back of her hand. The blonde shivered under the redhead’s cold hand as the taller of the two leaned forward. “Because of  _us_.”

“Why are you doing that to him? He needs medical help, not to be treated like a pincushion for science.”

“ _Science_ will save him as it saves us all one way or another.”

The blonde retreated again until her back had hit a counter. Her breath had hitched in her throat as she could only look around.

“What you are doing is not science,” the blonde whimpered as she searched around in the surrounding drawers. “There is a difference between science and  ** _evil_**.”

“You do not know the meaning of science!” the redhead screeched as she lunged for the blonde.

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

**Date: September 19th, 2070**

**Science Lab D Camera**

**Time - 23:48**

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

Both women were panting, the redhead clutching her side as blood slowly seeped through her fingers as the blonde held a blood-soaked scalpel tightly with both hands; Deep scratches had been marked on her cheeks and neck.

“You’re insane!” the blonde snarled as she eyed the emergency alarm that was right behind the redhead.

“You only say that because you do not know how much I have helped him, how much I will help us as humans when we evolve!” the redhead laughed.

“He needs professional  **medical** help, not your evolution bullshit!”

“And what will you need when I get through with you?” the redhead snarled as she lunged once more at the blonde.

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

**Date: September 20th, 2070**

**Science Lab D Camera**

**Time - 00:12**

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

The blonde’s hand had smashed through the glass and yanked down on the handle, allowing a siren to wail outside of the door. She cried out in pain as the glass had forced itself inside of her fingers and palm and tried to pick it out before a hand shot out and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her back.

“Emergency assistance needed immediately in: Science Lab D - Second Floor,” the drone of the AI called out over the loudspeakers.

Heavy footsteps reigned from down the hall as the multiple pairs had stomped their ways down quickly, coming right for the door.

Her name was being shouted but it was muffled from the thick steel door in between her and safety and the blaring sirens going off.

The blonde let out a scream as she tried to swipe at the redhead with the scalpel until it was snatched out of her hand and chucked straight at the camera.

**End of footage.**

 

* * *

 

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	23. Archive - #30: Mnemophobia Part 2

**_Warning: Content may not be appropriate for weak hearted individuals. View at your own risk._ **

* * *

**Date: July 19, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera A - First Floor**

**Time - 13:27**

* * *

Jesse had opted to wear a gray tank top instead of his usual uniform shirt, keeping the same pants on.

Jesse strode from the archway from the hallway and wandered into the room. His hair was slightly messy as if he just rolled out of bed and combed his thick fingers through his hair to try and look neat.

Stretching his arms out, Jesse didn’t even hear Gabriel calling him over until Reyes waved an arm towards the cowboy.

“McCree! Get over here!” his boss called as he struggled a bit with the lighter in his grip.

Jesse trudged over there and stood in front of his boss who was taking in the toxic smoke quickly before puffing out a quick cloud.

“What do ya need, boss?” Jesse asked as he scratched at the back of his neck.

“Shimada and I are going on a small recon mission. You are to stay here and wait for direct orders, watching the cameras when we get them online. Upon the mention of his last name, Genji appeared in the room and stood next to Reyes. “Do you understand?” Reyes questioned.

“Yeah yeah, I got it, boss,” Jesse simply said as his nails dug into the tank top, giving it a slight tug and revealing something on his back.

It appeared to be a thick, white line going down his tanned back.

It had caught the attention of Angela who was simply wandering around the base.

Curiosity laced her eyes as she slowly moved forward towards Jesse who was now deep in short talk with his boss and coworker until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of the cowboy’s body.

Genji noticed her but didn’t acknowledge her while Reyes and McCree were oblivious to the blonde doctor who had reached out a pedicured red painted nail and gently traced it down the scar.

Jesse’s shoulders had locked up and tensed as his breath had hitched in his throat, completely cutting him off from finishing his sentence. His hand that was in the air had now scrunched up into a tight fist and his eyes went wide with his eyebrows shooting up.

Reyes and Shimada raised a brow at the cowboy’s action and were about to ask McCree what had happened until they saw the blonde ponytail poke up behind Jesse’s shoulder.

“Jesse, how did you get this scar?” the doctor asked as her nails kept tracing up and down of what was exposed to her.

Before either of the three could say a word more, Jesse’s body had did the quickest 360 of all time and snatched up the doctor’s hand, squeezing it tightly as a dangerous, roaring fire had exploded in his eyes.

“ **Don’t** touch that!  **You** got no right to touch ma scar!” Jesse snarled as he dragged the doctor close to him.

Her bubbly blue eyes widened as Jesse shook her closer to his form.

Reyes and Shimada were taken back by Jesse’s antics but quickly lunged at the cowboy with Reyes getting in between them to unhook Jesse’s hand from her wrist and Genji trying to yank Jesse away.

“McCree, what the fuck got into you?!” Reyes shouted as he managed to pry off every finger that was around the doctor’s small, thin wrist. “Calm yourself!”

Reyes now stood between the two, shielding the shocked doctor form Jesse who was struggling.

The cowboy’s shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he tried to pull himself away from Genji’s grip on his biceps.

“You have no right to  ** _touch_** ma scar!” Jesse snarled again as his throat started to tighten, trying to rip himself away from Genji’s grip.

Tears welled in his eyes as he was visibly breaking down, allowing Genji to hook his arms under Jesse’s armpits to hold him back.

* * *

**Date: July 19, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera A - First Floor**

**Time - 13:59**

* * *

“What do you think happened to give him that scar?” Reyes murmured as he collapsed on a sofa.

“Perhaps something in Deadlock? An initiation? Or perhaps when his parents were killed,” Genji offered as he looked in the direction Jesse was forced in.

“His tattoo was his initiation to Deadlock. It had to be when he was a kid,” Reyes simply said as his head met the cushions of the couch. “Whatever it was, Angela said it’s given him some pretty bad mnemophobia, just like you when you acted out last month because someone touched your scars.”

Genji’s shoulders lowered a bit as he looked away from the archway, turning his vision to the ground.

“Maybe so,” he sighed before walking off.

* * *

 

[Buy me a Coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80)


	24. Archive - #32: Tattoo

**Date: July 18, 20XX**

**Training Room A Camera D - Basement**

**Time - 17:37**

* * *

Gabriel watched Jesse from a distance, quietly fiddling with the lit cigarette between his teeth. His eyebrows were set in a straight line as he stood up straight, his back and foot leaving the wall.

Jesse was shooting targets, each bullet nailing the orange square and causing the metal to spin around on the pole, occasionally walking over to replace the square if it broke, jammed or was not able to be hit by a bullet.

It was quiet between the two, Reyes only speaking out by reminding Jesse how much time the cowboy had left until Jesse would be released from training for the day.

Reyes looked down at Jesse’s left arm, spying the hints and edges of the Deadlock tattoo permanently etched into Jesse’s skin: A painful reminder to haunt with him until the rest of his days that he served for a notorious gang of criminals. Reyes could see the wing, the rest of the skull and other wing hidden by the sharp curve of Jesse’s forearm muscles.

The cigarette eventually came down to the embers burning out, letting him toss it freely to the metal floor before stomping it out with his heavy boot.

Reyes peered down at his watch and saw it was nearing 17:40 before looking back up at Jesse who was starting to reload his gun.

“Jesse, hold up,” Reyes called as he walked forward towards the younger male.

“What’s up boss?” Jesse asked as he shoved the bullets into his back pocket.

“You can stop shooting for today, you’re dismissed.”

“You sure, Reyes? I got like two minutes left, right?” Jesse asked as he slipped out a cigarette from a now empty carton and lit it.

“Forget it. Just replace the orange square and you’re done for the rest of the day.”

Jesse shrugged and nodded, not wanting to jinx himself by saying something stupid or offer more training by not meaning it.

As Jesse slowly took apart the metal target, Reyes stayed uncomfortably silent as his eyes went back to staring at the revealed part of Jesse’s tattoo.

Reyes didn’t mean to open his mouth, nor did he mean to ask the question that slipped out from his tongue.

“Hey Jesse, how did you get that tattoo?” he asked.

Reyes winced and mouthed curse words to himself in Spanish

He saw Jesse lock up and not move for a second, but then a sigh escaped from his lips as his shoulders drooped.

“It was… like an initiation as if gettin’ this was part o’ the process.” Jesse’s right hand went up to clutch his left wrist, rubbing it gently. “I had to get it or else Deadlock woulda kicked me out right there. I couldn’ have that happen since ma parents were dead and I had nobody else to go to. So I got it.”

Reyes’ shoulders dropped when he heard what happened.

“I didn’t mean to ask that Jesse,” Reyes blurted out as he stepped forward with one foot.

“It’s fine,” Jesse said as he let out a puff of smoke. “Ya didn’ know, or else you wouldn’ of asked.”

Jesse slid the new orange square down and slowly pieced together the rest of the blue outlines before sliding a pole in so it would all stay in place.

“I’m sorry,” Reyes murmured as he kept his eyes trained on Jesse.

“Stop sayin’ that, boss,” Jesse snipped as he turned his head enough to glare at his boss.

Reyes gave Jesse a sad smirk before biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck.

“How about I get you some more cigarette cartons? As an actual apology?”

Jesse raised a brow before giving a small chuckle.

“Why not?”


	25. Archive - #2: Ingrate

**Date: September 15, 2057**

**Blackwatch Questioning Room A Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 5:27**

* * *

The kid yanked on his chains, trying his best to snap the handcuffs right down the middle so he could bust out of here, free his fellow Deadlock members and get out. His wrists were starting to look raw red, ready to let the skin break open slightly to bleed. But the kid still kept on jerking his wrists around, screaming out curse words left and right and snarling like an animal when he would become frustrated when the chains wouldn’t break apart.

With nostrils still flaring, his hands slammed down on the metal table as he let out a sigh, gripping onto the edge of the table and tensing his shoulders.

He could hear multiple pairs of footsteps coming from outside of the door that held him. He could hear the yells and cursing from his fellow gang members through the door as it echoed down the halls while some that were still being escorted kicked and screamed, refusing to go down without a fight.

He heard those scream out for help, some for curses to be placed on families, some for the officers to let them go.

He even heard some of his fellow members manage to break free from their chains and start chaos in the rooms down the halls. Meanwhile, there he was, unable to break free from his chains and staying stuck to the table.

The kid threw his head back, but not enough to let the hat placed on top of his messy brown hair fall off. he was losing his patience with the people who threw him in here, curing them out under his breath as he eyed the camera staring blankly at him from across the room.

He bared his teeth before slamming his hands down onto the metal table once more.

“Settle down in there!” a voice commanded as they banged on the door.

“Fuck off!” the ratty kid shouted back, baring his teeth at the door in case the person came inside the room.

He slumped back in his chair forcefully and slammed his feet down in anger, sending his knee bouncing as he could only wait for someone to enter the room.

The door opened and a man walked inside. The kid heard the room behind him become occupied by what sounded like two people.

The man in front of him looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What are ya lookin’ at?” the kid snipped as his hands bolted into fists.

“The scrawny kid in front of me that’s supposed to be the big, bad Deadeye from the Deadlock gang,” the man gruffed out.

“Well you’re lookin’ at him,” the kid sneered. “Now what do ya want from me?!”

“You made quite the name for yourself despite only being a kid, so I’m gonna go easy on you. You can join us, redeem yourself. You’re still young, learning how the world works. So I’m giving you that choice now,” the man donated to the kid.

“Why would I join a bunch of lowlifes like you?” the kid sneered, baring his teeth at the older man.

“Because you either become a hero and redeem yourself by working for me here in Blackwatch, or you’ll forever rot in a maximum security prison until your bones turn to dust and you’ll be forgotten like the rest of your buddies in Deadlock.”

“Reyes!” the blond man behind the glass exclaimed as he pushed on the glass.

The woman next to him hit him in the shoulder and shook her head slightly.

“Give the child a chance Morrison,” she snipped.

“He’s a gang member, Amari! Even his buddies in that shitshow practically praised him for never missing a single shot! He’s a dangerous criminal!”

“He didn’t know any better and he had nowhere else to turn!” the woman shouted back.

As the two started to argue, Reyes placed his hands on the table, but one snaked back to his pocket and slipped out a key, holding it in front of Jesse’s face.

“Your choice kid: Either redeem yourself or die with the people who brought you down,” he offered.

The kid’s shoulders slouched a bit as a sigh left his body.

“No other chance I got, ain’t that right?” he grumbled as he held out his wrists.

Reyes smirked and slipped the key in, turning it and letting the cuffs fall.

“Welcome to Blackwatch kid. I’ll show you around,” Reyes offered as he held open the door.

The kid smirked before getting up and allowing his new boss to show him the ropes, leaving the other two to continue their bickering to themselves.


	26. Archive - #11: Coffee Breaks

**Date: April 12, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera C - First Floor**

**Time - 12:42**

* * *

“I have coffee like promised,” Jack Morrison smiled as he motioned one towards the Blackwatch Commander. “Black with no sugar or milk, just like how you make yours.”

“Thanks, Morrison,” Reyes laughed as he rubbed his face with his roughened hands. “Is it morning already?”

“Afternoon, really, almost thirteen hundred,” Jack stated as he placed Reyes’ cup on the coffee table… right next to stacks of empty ones. His steel blue eyes stayed glued to the cups and they soon flew over to the stacks of photos and folders and papers. “Have you been here all night, Gabriel?”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Reyes growled as he snatched up the fresh cup of coffee. “None of this makes sense, where is it? It’s a Talon base, you would figure with an organization with possibly hundreds of thousands of members would stick out like a sore thumb. Like how our base sticks out like a sore thumb, especially since we live in the middle of a taiga in Switzerland.”

“Gabriel, you’re stressed,” Jack mentioned as he placed his large hands on top of Gabriel’s hunched shoulders. “You’ve been up for almost two days looking at all of this. You need to sleep, you’re going to pass out on top of all of this.”

“I have work to do,” Reyes grumbled as he set the cup down. He pushed files away and dug into folders, looking for something that would give him that big break. “And besides, isn’t that the job of a workaholic? To work until you crash and burn?”

“Gabriel, you’re almost fifty. Your body is starting to catch up with time and what you’re doing now is not healthy. You need to rest,” Jack stated as his large fingers started to rub small yet strong circles into the meat of Gabriel’s shoulders.

“And what about you, cariño? You’re my age and here you are leading Overwatch in this world.”

“Yes, but I rest unlike you.” Jack stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Get to bed, sleep and eat something else besides bagels and granola bars, you need something else in your system.”

“Wait, Jackie,” Gabriel called out as Jack turned his back.

“Yes, Gabriel?” Jack asked as he turned back to the Blackwatch Commander. Gabriel’s hand shot out and snatched up Morrison’s before yanking him down onto Gabriel’s chest. “What are you doing, Gabriel?” Jack laughed.

“Relaxing,” Gabriel purred as his back fell against the couch cushions.

He made sure to bring Jack down with him, connecting their lips in the process.

In the background, Jesse McCree sauntered up to Genji who had his back pressed against a wall and his arms crossed over his plated chest. There was something with McCree, he was stumbled around and his steps were heavy. There was a silver flask poking out of his back pants pocket.

Jesse finally managed to get to Genji in one piece who was now looking at Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse’s left hand slapped against the wall next to Genji’s head while his right hand reached up to tip his hat at Genji.

“Evenin’ darlin’,” he slurred with a wink.

Genji sighed and rolled his red eyes before he pushed himself away from the wall and walked off.

Jesse was still standing there, still looking lovestruck at where Genji had just stood.

“Is your daddy a thief? Cause I think he…”

Jesse’s arm buckled underneath his weight and he collided with the wall before he slowly sank down to the tiled floor.

Jack pulled away from Gabriel to stare at Jesse who was now passed out on the floor.

“Is he going to be alright?” the Strike Commander asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Reyes scoffed before leaning back in to capture Jack’s lips with his.


	27. Archive - #37: Deleted

**Date: September 21, 20XX**

**Main Room Camera  C - First Floor**

**Time - 17:21**

* * *

“What is this?” Jesse murmured as his eyes squinted. He, as well and Genji and Reyes, was staring at the series of numbers displayed on the bright laptop screen. “Was she just butt dialing us, Reyes?”

“This is Sheep we’re talking about, Jesse,” Reyes scoffed as he scratched his beard. “She won’t do that ever that, she knows that this mission in Oslo is important.”

“Maybe it is some kind of code?” Genji suggested as his red eyes flicked over the series of digits.

01010100011010000110100101110011001000000110100101110011001000000100000101100111011001010110111001110100001000000101001101101000011001010110010101110000001011100010000001001001011100110010000001100001011011100111100101101111011011100110010100100000011101000110100001100101011100100110010100111111

01001110011011110111010001101000011010010110111001100111001000000110100001100101011100100110010100100000011010010110111000100000010011110111001101101100011011110010111000100000010010010111001100100000011101000110100001100101011100100110010100100000011000010110111001111001011101000110100001101001011011100110011100100000011001010110110001110011011001010010000001111001011011110111010100100000011011100110010101100101011001000010000001000011011011110110110101101101011000010110111001100100011001010111001000100000010100100110010101111001011001010111001100111111

01010100011010000110010101110010011001010010000001101001011100110010000001101110011011110111010001101000011010010110111001100111001000000111010001101111001000000111001001100101011100000110111101110010011101000010000001101001011011100010000001001111011100110110110001101111001011100010000001001110011011110010000001010100011000010110110001101111011011100010000001100110011011110111001001100011011001010111001100100000011010010110111000100000011100110110100101100111011010000111010000101110

“What does this mean?” Reyes murmured.

Moira had walked into the room, her footsteps silent. Upon seeing her team huddled around a laptop, she started to slowly creep behind them until she could see the screen.

“Binary code. She’s smart. Not a lot of Norwegians know this kind of code nowadays,” she stated.

Jesse and Reyes jumped in their seats while Genji stood unphased.

“Do you know it?” the cyborg questioned.

“Of course I do. Give it here,” she ordered as she stretched out a lanky hand. Upon seeing the message, her lips thinned into a line. She swallowed. “She’s fine.”

“Is that what it says?” Reyes asked.

“What does it say exactly?”

“This is Agent Sheep. Is anyone there? Nothing here in Oslo. Is there anything else you need Commander Reyes? There is nothing to report in Oslo. No Talon forces in sight.”

“That shouldn’t be right, Talon was enclosing in on that location. Why would they stop?” Reyes asked as he stood up. “This doesn’t make sense.”

Reyes marched off, Jesse and Genji quickly following their commander.

Moira was about to shut the laptop’s cover until a series of messages popped up.

01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 01100101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101110

01001111 01110011 01101100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100011 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 01100001 01110000 00100001

01000011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010010 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100001 00100000 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110000 01111001 00111111

Moira’s thinned mouth quickly puffed out and curled up into a sinister smile.

01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00111111 00100000 01001001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010010 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00111111 00100000 01001101 01100011 01000011 01110010 01100101 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010011 01101000 01101001 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100001 00100001

A laugh left Moira, her head tilting up a bit as she swiveled the mouse over to the options. She watched on in excitement as she scrolled down to the bottom where the bright red option said ‘Block’. She wasted no time in clicking it and she watched on in happiness as the messages deleted, Sheep’s location had been erased and her contacts were blocked from Blackwatch’s archives.

“Oh, little lamb,” Moira cooed as she closed the laptop, “you wandered too far from the herd, haven’t you?” Moira placed the laptop down. “And look at you, you’ve entered the wolf’s den, and he sure is hungry.”

Another cackle exploded from inside of the scientist as she started to walk out of the room.


	28. Archive - #27: Trust Part 1

**Date: December 10, 20XX**

****Blackwatch Meeting Room Camera**  - Third Floor**

**Time - 13:22**

* * *

Reyes smacked a file onto the metal table and stared directly at the smoking young adult. The Blackwatch Commander did not look at the cyborg nor the scientist, just the cowboy smoking a cheap cigarette. The cowboy did not bat an eye, he just stared back at the Commander who placed both of his large hands

“If you’re all wondering why I called you here today,” Reyes started as he kept eye contact with Jesse, “it’s because I received a complaint from Morrison that our last mission revealed something to him.” Genji was now looking back and forth between his Commander and the cowboy. Moira sat tall and still, her hands were clasped together in her lap. “Two of our members were caught bickering on the comms.” Reyes’ face was dead with no emotions. “I wonder who they were and who started it.”

Jesse squinted, the cigarette in his teeth clamped tight as he stopped rolling it with his tongue. Smoke flew from his mouth as he maintained eye contact with Reyes.

“Yeah,” he stated. Jesse’s eyes shot into Moira’s direction. “I wonder who started it.”

“Jesse,” Reyes barked. He fished a small USB drive from his pocket and held it up. “I already heard this not even an hour ago. The conversation is still fresh in my mind. Do I need to even make the three of you listen to this?”

The scientist eyed the cowboy sitting next to her.

“I don’t care,” Genji stated as he rolled his eyes.

“The memories from that mission are still fresh in my mind, Commander. However, if you need to play it again for Jesse, I wouldn’t mind,” Moira stated.

Jesse snorted as took the cigarette from his mouth.

“I know damn well what happened on that mission!”

“You didn’t answer the question, McCree,” Reyes sighed as he pinched the bridge of his scarred nose. “Do I need to replay this or not? It’ll save us a lot of time if you actually answer questions.”

“I don’ need to hear anythin’!” Jesse spat as he stood up. His metal chair screeched as his weight had thrown it backwards. “You heard what I said on that mission, and I am stickin’ to every single word I said!”

“I get you take the whole ‘Man of my word’ stereotype very seriously, but this is a little too far. Don’t you agree Genji?” Moira asked the cyborg.

Genji stayed silent, he avoided eye contact with the scientist as much as he could.

“Don’ talk to him, this isn’ about him at all,” Jesse spat as he smashed his cigarette into the ashtray not too far from him.

“Then what is this about?” Reyes asked as he started to write on the forms he was given.

“This is about me not trustin’ her! I haven’t ever since she joined us and I will never trust her! You can ask Sheep! She’s right there with me!”

“Sheep is on a very important mission in Oslo, I suggest you only let her contact us instead of contacting her,” Moira piped up.

“Oh, like I’m gon’ listen to you.”

“Enough,” Reyes barked. He picked up all of the forms from the table before him. “It seems you two can’t work together at all without bickering constantly. I’ll see about Sheep staying around the base more,” Reyes grumbled as he started to march out of the room.

“You’re really going to trust that mafia member?” Moira rolled her eyes as she trailed behind her commander.

“We have an ex-mafia member and an ex-gang member with us, her being an ex-mafia member isn’t bad,” Reyes’ voice echoed down the hall.

“Who said she was an ex-member of her mafia?” Moira’s voice cooed.

“Fucker talking about Sheep like that,” Jesse spat as he stamped his foot.

“You do not like her,” Genji stated as he crossed his arms over his plated chest.

“Not at all. And trust me, I’m all about respectin’ women. Hell, Sheep and Angie and Ana, I fuckin’ respect them. But not her.”

“Because of her wanting to disassemble me?”

“It’s not just that, but that’s a big part of it. I just,” Jesse sighed. He pulled a cigarette carton out from his pocket. “There’s something about her that I don’ trust.”


	29. Archive - #14: Nails On A Chalkboard

**Date: March 16 20XX**

 

**Blackwatch Meeting Room Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 12:30**

* * *

“And finally,” Reyes stated as he turned a page on his clipboard, “we have a new recruit joining Blackwatch.”

“Is it that Norwegian girl in the ram armor?” Jesse asked as he lit a cigarette.

“No, it’s not her. Although she is a part with us, I already sent her out to Oslo about the threats. Figures, she spent half of her life in Norway, this will be a cakewalk for her.”

“Then who is it then?”

“You may recognize her from seeing her in the halls. McCree, Shimada, welcome our newest recruit into Blackwatch,” Reyes smirked as he motioned to the door. Heels clicked down the hallway and soon a long and lanky shadow stretched into the room. “Moira O’Deorain. Ex-Overwatch scientist and now Blackwatch medic.”

Jesse’s eyes bugged out for a minute. The cigarette smoke clouded in his mouth but soon came out as he started to hack it up. Genji eyed the cowboy sitting next to him and rolled his eyes.

Jesse knew who she was, but Genji raised an eyebrow as she drew closer to the room.

Not too long after, a tall, lanky woman appeared from the doorway and walked up to Commander Reyes.

Red hair was pressed down from the Blackwatch beret sitting on top of her head. Tight body armor was pressed up against her thin frame, mimicking Angela’s armor if she was ever suited up. There was something on her back, red tubes leading from her armor to such thing. The red gloves clamped onto her hands ended in long black claws with small slits where the points should go.

What was that thing on her back?

“Commander Reyes,” she greeted in a deep voice.

“Those are our two other agents here in the base currently,” Reyes stated as he motioned to an unamused cyborg and a coughing cowboy.

“You said currently?”

“We have our other new recruit in Oslo already looking around for Talon operatives due to the bomb threats.”

“Interesting.”

“The coughing washed-up cowboy is named Jesse McCree, and the cyborg is Genji Shimada.” Reyes flipped all of the papers back over and shrugged. “I’ll leave you three to it.”

Reyes left the room before McCree could catch his breath and object to the ex-doctor.

“Cyborg?” Moira perked up. Her head shot in Genji’s direction and her eyes seemed to sparkle with wonder. “How do you work?” she asked as her body turned completely towards the cyborg.

Jesse’s cough started to come down as he eyed Moira with a deadly gaze.

His eyes narrowed at the scientist.

Genji still sat there unamused, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes showing no emotion.

Moira slowly walked up to Genji as if he was a rabid animal and leaned down. Her eyes scanned over his body, examining the wires and plates of metal adorning his body.

“Fascinating,” she whispered as she moved a finger up to Genji.

“Don’t touch him,” McCree snapped.

Moira halted her finger, it was hovering just above the large circle on his chest plate.

“My apologies,” Moira stated as she stood up.

Genji eyed McCree.

Jesse knew something about her, something dark.

But there was something he couldn’t put his finger on with her.


	30. Archive - #6: Orange Scarf

**Date: January 2 20XX**

**Commander’s Mounted Chestplate Camera - Commander Reyes**

**Time - 18:55**

* * *

The roar of helicopter engines and smacking of blades cutting through the cold midnight air cut out any audio. It blared over the obvious shouting of Jack Morrison who stood in front of both soldiers and screens displaying other soldiers in other carriers. Orders were being set out, it was a miracle anyone managed to understand the Strike Commander under all of the chaotic noise from the speeding helicopters.

The Blackwatch Commander turned towards his only operative to his right, the lanky cowboy was messing with his newly fashioned chestplate. He was eyeing the ground, worry laced on his face.

The roar of the chopper’s batting blades had started to calm down as the carriers did their best to slow. Words and orders became more audible.

“You’ll do fine, Jesse. I believe in you,” Gabriel mentioned in a low tone.

“Thanks, boss,” Jesse smirked as he eyed his Commander.

“Prepare to drop!” Morrison called out before he got down from his perch on top of the table. Morrison made a beeline through the crowd of blue-clad Overwatch agents right to the two Blackwatch agents stuffed in the back of the carrier. “Reyes, McCree, you two are the only ones going inside. Everyone else will be taking care of the Shimada’s guards and alarms.”

“Are we going after Sojiro like I’ve always wanted?” Reyes asked, fake childish hope lacing into his sarcastic words.

“Sadly, no. He kicked the bucket last week. You’re going after the sons: Hanzo and Genji.”

“What do we do with ‘em?” Jesse drawled.

“Do your best to cuff them and bring them to justice.”

The doors of the choppers started to groan and hiss. The carriers wobbled as they stopped moving all of a sudden. Shouts were calling out from outside of the helicopters, angry Japanese and the sound of metal clanking together quickly.

The Overwatch agents pressed closer to the doors, Jesse and Reyes moved to the group until Reyes was tugged back.

“Morrison,” Reyes grumbled.

Morrison’s eyes were pleading, his gloved grip on Reyes’ forearm was tight.

“Please. No casualties. Try not to do anything to them. We want them alive.”

“I’ll do my best, Morrison.”

Jack let go of Reyes’ arm, allowing the Blackwatch Commander go.

The doors behind him slid open quickly, air gushed into the cavity of the carrier as Overwatch agents started shouting around. The chopper blades started once more, cutting out any sound as Reyes turned towards the doors to see Jesse waiting for Gabriel.

The Blackwatch Commander jogged up to the kid and turned him towards the door.

“Let’s go kid. We have precious cargo to pick up,” he announced.

Jesse couldn’t hear it at all over all of the noise.

Overwatch agents started pouring out from helicopters, their bodies sliding down with the harnesses and clasps attached to metal ropes. Guns started firing down below as Jesse and Gabriel were grabbed and clasped to the ropes before being nudged off.

The cold air smacked both of the Blackwatch agents in the face. Jesse barely had enough time to grab a hold of his hat to keep it on. Gabriel’s beanie, however, fell off from the wind and ended up smacking Jesse in the neck.

Their booted feet landed harshly on the zen garden’s sand. The agents ripped the clasps apart and followed the direction of the Overwatch agents as they poured into the facility.

Gabriel reached out and took the beanie from Jesse’s neck.

“Knew bringing you along would be good,” Gabriel laughed.

“Gee, boss, I feel special,” Jesse rolled his eyes.

Gabriel and Jesse trudged through the battlefield, slipping past fights and arrests until Gabriel grabbed Jesse by the back of his shirt and tugged him in a different direction. Gabriel lead Jesse up a set of stone stairs that lead to a wooden walkway before exiting onto stone and entering through a collapsed door.

It looked like Overwatch agents gave chase through here and must’ve busted it open.

The Blackwatch agents slunk through the estate and slowly crept up a set of stairs until they were shown a sight.

“What the fuck?” Jesse murmured at the sight before the two.

“Come on,” Gabriel growled as he tugged Jesse once more.

Down the set of stairs on their right, they turned and dropped off a small edge instead of using the small set of stairs.

They found themselves in front of a body still draining of blood. Deep gashes cut through a neon green tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. Bone was showing through skin and muscle, blood pooled around, creeping closer to the head of the body. Red had mixed in with the green hair that had started to fade black at the root.

Jesse moved around the body, being careful not to step in the blood.

Slowly, he leaned down and slipped off his leather glove.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“Makin’ sure the kid is still here,” Jesse stated as he reached out to the body’s bloody throat.

Jesse’s hand quickly shot back not even a few seconds later, his eyes widened as he looked up at Reyes.

Immediately, Reyes’ hand launched up to his ear and pressed it to the earpiece.

“Morrison, get Angela in here,” Reyes murmured as he looked over the scene. “The younger brother’s alive but he won’t be for long.”

His eyes stuck on the orange scarf blowing gently in the breeze, it was caught on the empty katana stand.


	31. Archive - #17: Stomach Full of Lead

**Date: December 17, 20XX**

**Conference Room A Camera - Second Floor**

**Time - 1:34**

A lineup of guns had been spread across the table, a row of men seemingly behind every single one of them. Ammunition was stacked up high behind them, more was being wheeled in from the busy hallways.

"Do you accept our offer?" the man asked the two Commanders.

Jack Morrison opened his mouth to possibly agree, however, Reyes motioned the Strike Commander to stop.

"What's the catch?" Reyes asked.

"What do you mean?" the leader of the corporation asked.

"There has to be a catch with this," Reyes grunted. "All of these guns with all of that ammunition? All of this for just a small price?"

"We know how important your organization is to the world. We wish to help you keep the peace, and we're offering you this special discount for you only."

"I don't trust this," Reyes commented as he stepped forward.

Some of the people stiffened up. The large packages of ammunition had stopped wheeling in. All eyes were on the Blackwatch Commander.

"Gabriel," Jack chided, "what are you going on about?"

"Something doesn't add up," Gabriel grunted. The Blackwatch Commander slowly made his way to the leader of this so-called organization and stood in front of his, staring at him with an intense gaze. "What's the catch?" he repeated.

"There is no catch."

"Then I guess you wouldn' mind if he looked at your stuff," Jesse drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The leader's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"So be it." He turned to a few of his workers and motioned to the cases of ammunition. "Show him a case of bullets."

Two of the workers retreated from the line of guns to reach for a large box of ammunition until Reyes laughed.

"I'm choosing the box. You're hilarious if you think I'm gonna let you do that," Reyes chided as he moved past the leader.

"Are you sure?" the leader warned.

"Positive."

"Reyes," Jack tried to call.

"I got this Jack," Reyes called back as he pushed past the two men that were still standing in front of the stacks of ammunition.

Jesse and Genji stared straight at the leader, they watched on as his shoulders tensed as Reyes reached for a certain box of ammunition.

Guns were quickly pulled. The men standing at the line of guns quickly snatched them up and aimed. Jesse had whipped his six-shooter from its holster and pointed it at the leader, Gabriel snatched his shotguns and aimed them directly at the two men's faces that stood on either side of him while Genji retracted his katana while Morrison scrambled for his gun on his back.

It was a standoff, everyone was waiting for someone else to start shooting, and for that, it was Reyes who instantly shot both men in the face before aiming at two more that were closest to him.

Bullets sprayed the room, tables and chairs were turned over as people took cover behind whatever they could. Jesse fired from behind a small metal table he had flipped over messily before he retracted his hand upon hearing his gun clicking, a tell-tale sign of the ammo that was now missing.

As he was reloading, he heard the sound of metal slashing through the air and bullets being deflected by something fast. As he peered around the corner of the table as he quickly tried to search his pocket for his extra ammo, he watched as Genji sliced through man after man while Morrison and Reyes took care of any stragglers until it was just the leader.

A pistol ready in his hand, it was aimed straight at Genji's chest.

He stumbled around as he tried to jerk his hand out of his pockets, his feet scraped against the floor as he forced himself to stand. Genji was panting, the katana was weighing down his prosthetic hand as three of the fingers had broke, he was forced to back up. He was staring right into the eyes of the leader and he watched as his finger clamped down on the trigger as Reyes and Morrison struggled to reload as quickly as they could.

However, he found himself being pushed out of the way just in time.

The cyborg fell to the ground, the katana clattered to the ground next to him as the gun fired off.

The leader fell quickly as Reyes had discarded his shotguns and moved to grab ahold of his head and forced it to the side just enough for it to snap the bones.

Another body fell in the room, both Jack and Reyes turned to only have their eyes widen as Jesse had fallen.

Blood was blooming from Jesse's abdomen, his large leather-gloved hands were now over the wound in the middle of his gut as coughs wracked through his body and blood bubbled at his lip.

Reyes surged forward and skid to a stop at his fallen soldier and placed both hands on top of Jesse's.

"Get Moira!" he shouted at Morrison. "Get Moira, get Angela, get someone!" he roared.

Morrison's boots scraped against the metal flooring as he tried to rush out of the room as quickly as possible.

Genji forced himself up and over to his fellow Blackwatch members, worry radiating off of him, a different emotion than he normally emits.

"He'll be alright, kid," Reyes panted as he applied more pressure to Jesse's wound.

Genji watched as Jesse's eyes drooped before closing, blood had started to pool under his uniform and clung to Genji's prosthetics.

The cyborg could only watch on, not knowing what to do or how to help other than squeezing Jesse's shoulder to try and keep him awake.

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80


	32. Archive - #37: Savior

**Date: September 15, 20XX**

**Commander's Mounted Chestplate Camera - Commander Reyes**

**Time - 22:34**

"You had to get us caught, didn't you Jesse?" Reyes snorted.

"Who told ya to put spurs on ma boots?" Jesse shot back.

"Who told you to be a cowboy?" Reyes reciprocated.

"You two are really something," Moira stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to be trapped in this base?" Genji asked as he kept his eyes forward at the glass.

"Yep," Jesse grunted as he slipped his hat off. "We're at Talon's mercy now."

Reyes groaned and pinched the bridge of his scarred nose.

"Sheep's gonna inherit Blackwatch now. It's just gonna be her and Fio," Reyes grumbled.

"Mona Ida Vieloh. Blackwatch Commander," Jesse sighed contently as he leaned his head back. "Maybe she'll make better boots that won't give away her agent's locations."

"Jesse," Reyes growled.

Genji eyed the two bickering men before looking back at the glass.

"While you're googling over Mona and you're mad about a mistake in fashion, can we think about how we can get out of here?" Moira chided.

Soon, the three started to bicker which turned into arguing.

Genji sat there, annoyance etching into his features as he eyed the three once more before heaving a heavy sigh. He looked back at the glass that made sure they wouldn't be able to leave.

His legs were crossed over each other and his palms were placed over his knees, but he couldn't get once second of peace so he could properly meditate. His fingers twitched in annoyance as the noise only ramped up, the three were now standing and pointing fingers. His eyebrows started to twitch in anger.

Genji was about to open his mouth and shout at the three until he was caught off guard.

He heard something by the way he perked up. Slowly, he stood up and watched the door of the small room.

He waved at the three while maintaining eye contact with the locked door.

Moira's attention was caught first. She placed a lanky hand on Gabriel's shoulder and pointed at Genji which got him to stop arguing which left only Jesse blurting out whatever he thought was right. Gabriel clamped a hand over Jesse's mouth which forced the cowboy to stop.

The room was completely silent.

They could hear commotion going on outside of their cell room.

Gunshots and orders being shouted... and then silence only to have it broken as something started to approach the door of their cell room.

The four watched on as a pair of hands hand managed to slip under the crack of the door and try to pull up, metallic claws poking dents into the bottom of the door.

"Is that...?" Jesse trailed off as the four watched on in confusion.

The door barely budged.

The fingers retracted and the feet walked away.

The four looked at each other only to look back at the door as something slammed into it. Two deep dents were now facing them. Footsteps backed up quickly only to race forward again, the same thing ramming into the metal door to force it to dent deeper. The thing rammed the door over and over again until it had finally burst open, the door exploding inwards to reveal an armored figure.

Horns protruding from the helm like ram horns, two small hooves at the bottom (just above it were thick juts of metal where the actual feet were), and clawed fingertips were just enough for the four to relax.

Slowly, the figure stumbled into the room, the hooves clacking against the metal floor as it came closer.

The only light in the room illuminated the Blackwatch symbol at the center of the chest armor, the red robotic eyes the armor cast narrowed in on the four sitting behind the glass.

"You're supposed to be in Oslo," Reyes chided suddenly.

Suddenly, the facial armor shot back to reveal a porcelain face. Unamused hazel-blue eyes stared at the Blackwatch Commander, her freckled nose twitched in annoyance.

"Fine," she shrugged as she turned away. "I guess I'll leave you four to rot in an empty Talon base," the New Yorker stated as she started to walk out.

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the sight of the small sheep tail on the lower back of her armor.

"Sheep," Reyes chuckled.

"Sheep's not here right now, she's in Oslo with her girlfriend comforting her," the New Yorker called as she left their line of sight.

"I'll double your pay!" Reyes called.

Instantly, Sheep doubled back in quickly and fished out a small cylinder from under her armor. Her tongue was caught between her teeth in concentration as she jammed the cylinder into the key panel.

"Sheep," Reyes called. The New Yorker looked up at her boss, tongue still caught between her teeth (which Jesse was swooning over). "I meant your Oslo pay, not a rescue pay," he laughed.

Mona's face dropped into anger, her freckled nose twitched even more.

"Fuck deg," she cursed as she crossed her armored arms over her chest. "Jeg håper du går til helvete."

Reyes chuckled and sighed as the glass slid apart.

"You're the best Norwegian New Yorker I know," he laughed.

"Jeg vil bølge ditt halshugget hode foran din gråtende mor."

"I'll take that as you saying you're welcome to us," Reyes laughed as he slipped past the armored Nord.

Her facial armor quickly snapped into place as Genji and Moira walked past her, leaving Jesse with her who strode up to her and slapped his hand next to her.

"Darlin'," he greeted as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sheep snorted, steam escaping from the nostrils of her armor before she followed behind Genji, leaving Jesse slack-jawed. "I'm just gon' have to try harder," he stated as he struts behind her, jingling all the way as his spurs rolled around on the gear.

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	33. Archive - #26: Broom Closet Part 1

**Date: September 12, 20XX**

**Camera - Hallway 13 Camera B - Second Floor**

**Time - 13:22**

A flurry of moans and groans escaped the two men as the Strike Commander pushed the Blackwatch Commander deeper down the hallway. The Blackwatch Commander slapped his scarred hand to the metal wall, halting their footsteps and allowing him to pull away.

"Are you loco, Cariño?" Reyes asked Morrison. "Doing this when it's this public?"

"Relax," Morrison cooed as he draped his muscular arms over Reyes' broad shoulders, "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that so I shut up?" Reyes cocked a thick brow.

Morrison grabbed Reyes by his hoodie's collar and tugged him closer, their faces close and lips closer, their eyes were fluttering shut.

"Both," Morrison whispered as he connected their lips together.

A moan left both of the Commanders as they stumbled around the hallway. Reyes' hand was slapping around, looking for the key panel to a broom closet or an unused office. When he didn't feel anything, he pulled away from the kiss again.

"Hold on," he grumbled.

"Gabriel," Jack murmured as his arms were still up in the air.

Spotting a broom closet not too far off, Reyes grabbed a hold of Morrison's hand and tugged him along.

"I don't like getting caught, especially by Amari or Ziegler," Reyes grumbled as he fiddled with the keypad.

"Are you embarrassed by me or something?" Morrison snickered.

"No," Reyes huffed as the door slid open, "I would prefer not to have a scandal on our backs."

"Gabriel," Jack sighed as he pushed Gabriel into the closet, "that won't happen on my watch."

"I believe you Cariño," Reyes chuckled as he tugged Morrison into the closet.

The quickly slid closed.

**Date: September 12, 20XX**

**Camera - Hallway 13 Camera B - Second Floor**

**Time - 14:12**

"I cannot believe that I am doing this," Genji purred as his human hand was clasped with one of Jesse's.

"Best believe it darlin'," Jesse winked at the cyborg who simply rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Genji questioned as he eyed the hallway questionably.

"A little spot I scouted out," Jesse drawled as he eyed Genji, "for reasons."

"Is your room not good enough for you to get caught masturbating?"

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No."

Jesse tugged Genji to the broom closet that sat before them and quickly punched in the pin he learned from one of the cleaning ladies after he had made them drop a bucket of cleaner onto the floor.

"Then why are we here?" Genji asked as Jesse continued to type into the keypad.

The door had suddenly swished open, four jaws dropped quickly.

Reyes and Morrison were tangled up in each other's arms, red splotches coated their necks and chests and their hair was tangled into a mess. Their eyes were practically the size of dinner plates.

"Boss?" Jesse gasped.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Reyes shouted as both he and Jack scrambled to get up.

 

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	34. Archive - #13: Little Lamb

**Date: May 30, 20XX**

**Blackwatch Questioning Room A Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 19:32**

She was handcuffed to the chair, her messy blue hair was pulled back into an awful ponytail. Her hazel-blue eyes bore into the Blackwatch Commander who sat across from her, a small smile was on his face. A scowl spread across her cheeks, her freckled nose twitched and her porcelain skin was oily and dripping with sweat.

"It feels nice to take down organization after organization," Reyes chuckled. "First Deadlock in New Mexico, then the Shimada Clan in Hanamura," he sighed contently as his eyes rolled up to meet hers, "and now the Vieloh Organization of Bergen, Norway."

"Those who talk more do less," she huffed.

Her accent was thick with sass and sarcasm. It was an American accent from the east coast. Boston maybe? Possibly Jersey?

"Was that all of you?" Morrison questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"My lips are sealed," the woman sneered.

"Well that'll be a fun little scavenger hunt if there are more of you vikings," Reyes chuckled. "Too bad we'll be cheating."

"What do you mean?" Morrison asked. Reyes looked up at Morrison and cocked a brow. Morrison shook his head, his nostrils flared a bit. "You're taking in another convict? She's a mafia member!"

"So was Shimada," Reyes shrugged. He shot a hand out and motioned towards the cyborg that was playing around with a single shuriken. "And look at him now!"

"Reyes," Morrison warned.

"Relax, Jack. I know what I'm doing." Reyes turned to give his full attention to the woman sitting across from him. "I'm gonna give you the same choices I gave McCree and Shimada: Join Blackwatch and redeem yourself or rot in prison."

"Like I have a choice?" the woman sighed as she leaned back. "But I can give you advice right now and tell you to take a class on how to actually do hair. This ponytail is awful."

Reyes scoffed and opened the folder in his hands.

"Full name."

"Mona Ida Vieloh."

"Place of Birth?"

"Bayridge, Brooklyn."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"19 and already one of the most powerful heads in your mafia," Reyes nodded.

**Date: May 30, 20XX**

**Blackwatch Questioning Room A Camera - Third Floor**

**Time - 20:21**

Reyes closed the folder and smiled at Mona who only blew the bangs out of her eyes.

"Final question."

"Aren't you gonna write down my answer?" the New Yorker questioned as she cocked her head to the side.

"Nope." Reyes passed Morrison the folder and stood up. "That pin of yours, it's where your armor shoots out from?"

"Yep."

Reyes walked behind Mona and unhooked the handcuffs.

"What happens if you lose it?"

"I'm screwed."

"What happens if someone stole it and wore it?"

"They're screwed," she deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Morrison piped up.

"That armor is meant for me and my body only," Mona stated as she stood up. she eyed a beetle scurrying across the floor. "Anyone who wears it that's bigger than me," she cooed as she lifted up her boot, "is crushed alive."

Her boot slammed down onto the beetle, a sickening crunch made Morrison shiver a bit. Reyes' jaw dropped a bit while Genji watched on.

"So it's meant for your body only?"

"My chubby body, yeah."

"Can I add on to it in any way?"

"It depends, what do you want?"

"I want to replace that V with our symbol and change the colors."

"You can do that easily. You can just weld a new symbol on top of the old one and spray paint the original armor."

"You're alright with this?" Morrison butted in.

"There's this thing called complying. I actually listen to orders and respond back even if I have nothing. If I want to stay out of prison, I follow directions."

"Boss," a Southern voice drawled as the door opened up. Jesse McCree sauntered in while scratching at his beard. "Ana's lookin' for ya an' Jack."

Jesse looked over only to have his eyes widen upon seeing Mona. He stood there slack-jawed as Mona watched back with no emotion.

"What do you think she wants?" Reyes asked as he pushed Morrison along with him until they were out of the room.

"Howdy," Jesse drawled as his eyebrows wiggled up and down. "The name's Jesse McCree," he stated as he sauntered closer to Mona before he took a hand and raised it up, "but you can call me anytime."

He placed a scratchy kiss to the back of her hand before winking.

Mona rolled her eyes and looked over to Genjiin the corner who did the same.

"Really?" she deadpanned.

"What do they call ya, darlin'?" he asked.

"Sheep."

Jesse was taken back. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why do they call ya that?"

Mona reached up and snaked an arm behind Jesse's head, her small fingers grabbed Jesse's short locks and held him in place. Slowly, she leaned in towards Jesse and curled her plush pink lips into a smile.

"Because, I can use my horned helm to ram you into a metal wall at any time," she murmured to him.

She let Jesse's hair go and pulled away. She clicked her nail against the pin on her shirt and smirked before sauntering out of the room.

Jesse stood there, he didn't move. His jaw was still open and he was staring into space until he turned aroudn quickly and followed on her heels.

"I can show ya around the base, darlin'!" he called out.

Genji sighed and rolled his eyes once mroe before following the cowboy out of the room.

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	35. Archive - #9: Partners

**Date: May 27, 20XX**

**Camera - **Hallway Corridor Camera A - Third Floor** **

**Time - 18:12**

Genji's legs wobbled with every step he took, the plastic feet kept rolling and sliding on the metal floor, sending the cyborg flailing to catch himself. As soon as he caught himself, he would take a cautious step and start the process all over again.

He growled under the faceplate, his human hand balling and cracks emitting from the skin. The red lights on his armor glowed brighter as his rage boiled his blood. Cogs and springs inside of his armor and body started to whirl to life, groaning under the metal.

All of this trouble just to get to his room, if he could even call it that.

His legs wobbled and slid out from underneath him. His human hand smacked against the wall as his legs swung back underneath him.

The cyborg was panting, the lights started to dim as he set his legs straight on the floor.

"Maybe we can get Angie to shave off a bit of your feet?" someone drawled. The cyborg's head shot in the person's direction, his face wrinkling with rage as he stared down Jesse McCree. His lips were pulled down with concern. "Woah partner," he stated as he raised his hands in defense, "'m just tryin' to help ya. I don' mean any harm."

"I do not need help from you," Genji spat as he stood up straight.

"Maybe ya just need ta break 'em in?" Jesse questioned as he ignored the cyborg.

Scratching at his facial hair, Jesse raised a brow.

Genji scoffed under his faceplate, steam rising out from his armor quickly before it ceased. He turned his head back to his room and started to walk.

One step.

Two steps away.

Three steps so far...

Four steps and the legs are still going.

Genji raised a brown as he lifted his leg for his third step until his legs gave out once more, sending the cyborg forward face first.

He braced himself for his faceplate to be rammed into his nose and cheekbones, but something snatched at his armor plates on his back, halting his fall. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the metal floor right in front of him.

"Come on, partner," Jesse drawled as he pulled Genji up off of the floor.

"Put me down," Genji snarled.

The cyborg's feet were barely hanging above the ground.

"'m not riskin' you fallin' flat on yer face again and break yer nose."

" _McCree_ ," Genji warned.

"I'm puttin' you in yer room and I'm gettin' Angie."

"Put. Me. **Down**."

Jesse took Genji's human hand and pressed his thumb to the touchpad outside of Genji's door. The touchpad lit up and blinked a few times before the door hissed and opened.

Jesse slowly put Genji down onto his feet and placed a hand on the curve of Genji's back.

"I got ya, I'll catch ya."

"Leave me."

"I can't do that."

" ** _Why?_** "

"Yer ma partner, I gotta be there for you on field and off. Like it or not, we're in this together, and I'm keeping up ma end of the deal." Jesse backed up a bit. "Now sit down and wait until I get Angie to look at your feet."

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	36. Archive - #21: Katana

**Date: November 7, 20XX**

**Camera - **Training Room A Camera C - Basement** **

**Time - 13:21**

"Ir," Reyes stated as he didn't look up from the files in his hands.

A flash of red slashed through the air, circling around before stilling. The long curve of the katana met Jesse's vision. The glowing red lights flashed in his eyes, he squinted a bit at the intensity. His hands were in front of him, ready to block whatever Genji swung at him. The pads that covered his hands weighed them down.

Genji's arms coiled back, quickly bringing the katana back before it slashed forward. Jesse shot one hand up, the sharp edge of the katana smacked against the thick padding, the fabric refused to split. Instead, it formed around it and shielded Jesse's hand.

Genji recoiled, the katana lowering.

"Ir," Reyes ordered, shuffling through papers.

A name was revealed along with a picture.

Antonio Bartalotti.

The man had a round head, cold blue eyes, a bushy brown beard and gold implants on his forehead.

Reyes grumbled.

Genji's arms coiled, quickly this time and slashed faster than the last. Jesse swung his other arm up and blocked the sword from coming down onto his chest. Genji's arms smacked back, his shoulders rolling and his sword slashing back to his side.

Jesse panted, wiping the sweat off of his brow with his equally sweaty wrist. The black tank top clung to his body, the hair visible was soaked with sweat. The sweatpants clinging to his waist was loose, dark and wet patches formed around the back of his knees.

What was visible of Genji's face was reddened, sweat matting his jet black hair back and rolling down the scarred skin. His armor was retracting and puffing out steam clouds every now and again to help cool him off.

This had been going on for two hours now, there seemed to be no end in sight for both.

Jesse squinted at Genji, the cyborg was panting and his eyes seemed to have glazed over. Jesse eyed his partner, worry lacing on his face.

He was starting to look like a dangerous animal.

"Ir," Reyes stated.

"Boss," Jesse called out.

Genji's body lights were glowing dangerously bright, his body twitching and shaking horribly. It sounded like he was choking on his own saliva with every gasp of air.

" _Ir_ ," Reyes pushed, shoving papers into the folders. "I gotta ask Sheep if she found anything," he mumbled.

"Boss," Jesse tried to call out again.

Reyes' fist smashed the paper into a ball.

" ** _IR_**!" he shouted.

Genji sat back on his feet, coiling all of his muscles before he shot forward, katana leading him until his body collided with Jesse's, both men falling to the ground with groans and grunts. Jesse's arms grew slug, pressure was placed on his elbows and forced them into the mat. He shouted out in pain as pops emerged from under his tanned skin.

He looked up in fear at the katana high in the air, Genji's bloody red eyes were clouded with rage and wrath.

"Genji!" Jesse called out.

"Shimada!" Reyes called out.

The katana dropped quickly, aiming for Jesse's skull.

The cowboy closed his eyes and braced for death, but that stopped when Genji was ripped off of him.

He looked up to see Reyes holding Genji back, his arms wrapped around Genji's elbows and over his chest, making sure to hold him close to his chest.

"I should've killed you! I should have known!" Genji barked as he struggled and squirmed in Reyes' grip.

"Shimada! Control yourself!" Reyes barked back.

"I should've known about you, Hanzo!" Genji cried out as he nearly yanked himself out from Reyes' grasp.

"McCree, help me get him to Moira!"

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	37. Archive - Unknown: Status - Fireworks

**Date: August 1, 20XX**

**Roof Camera B**

**Time - 18:45**

Jesse McCree had opened the door to the roof and wandered out and towards the edge of the roof. He looked on to the village that lied about two miles, golden lights shining as beacons in the snowy forest.

Lighting up a cigarette, Jesse took in the tobacco and exhaled smoke into the slightly frosty air.

He could hear traditional music blaring from the village as if they were celebrating a holiday tonight.

The door opened with a groan before it was shut, revealing the cyborg of Blackwatch who had walked up next to Jesse to look at the village far off in the woods.

"What do ya think is goin' on over there?" Jesse drawled as he took a quick intake from his cigarette.

"A festival of some sorts from the music selection," Genji inquired.

Jesse had peered over at his friend only to have his eyes widen. Genji was not wearing the metal band on his head, nor were the wires attached to his skull, his faceplate was completely gone as well.

"I don' mean to sound rude, darlin'," Jesse drawled, grabbing Genji's attention. His amber eyes peered over to Jesse's honey brown ones. "But why don' you- Why aren' you wearing your-" Jesse motioned around his face in a circular pattern.

"My facial wear?" Genji smirked.

"Yeah."

Genji shrugged and looked back at the village.

"I trust you to look at me." Genji glanced at Jesse. "Why do you ask? Do I horrify you?" the cyborg asked as his eyebrows raised with worry.

"No! No no, no you don't darlin'," Jesse spat out as his cheeks had tinted to a dusty pink. "I mean, I don' mind if you have it on or not. Ya know, yer yer own person and you do whatever ya want," Jesse exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Genji.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked over Genji's face and smiled softly, the blush spreading across his face had deepened into a rose.

Genji chuckled and looked back at the glowing village.

The door groaned again before slamming shut, this time revealing Reyes and Moira.

Jesse sneered at the sight of the "good" doctor and turned back to the village.

"You two gonna watch the show?" Reyes gruffed as he stood next to Genji.

"The show?" Jesse asked.

"It's Swiss National Day. Angela was telling me about it," Moira chimed in.

"National what day?" Jesse asked.

"Swiss National Day. It's the founding of the Swiss Confederation back in 1291. But the Swiss People only started to celebrate it wince 1891. The Swiss people hold festivals and set off firework shows to celebrate the Swiss Confederation."

"That's where Angela is now," Reyes pointed out.

"She left the base to go to that village?" Genji asked.

"Yea-" Reyes started as he turned to look at Genji only to stop. The cigarette in his mouth nearly fell out when he saw Genji. "You're not wearing your facial armor," he pointed out.

As Genji was about to say something, an object flew up into the sky and caught all of their attention.

An explosion occurred, and then a flash of falling lights in glowing pellets, leaving their marks in the sky for a few seconds until they burnt up into smoke.

"It's starting," Reyes sighed.

A loud whistle, something flew into the air, an explosion and then a dance of colors before it went up in smoke. The traditional music ramped up as the four started to hear the people of the village chant out something.

Then it happened again: A loud whistle, something flying up into the crisp air, an loud explosion and then a colorful rain of art before smoke had taken over the burning designs.

The art ranged from snowflakes to the Swiss flag. edelweiss flowers spread across the dark sky as multiple fireworks had taken shapes of different animals of Switzerland like red deer, ibex, marmots and lynx. It was quite the show to watch, the four taking in the imagery as quickly as they could before the artwork had sizzled away for good until the final firework exploded into that map of the country that housed the Overwatch facility.

"We should do somethin' like this for Fourth Of July, Reyes," Jesse offered.

"The last thing I want Jesse is for you to light a firework with your cigarettes," Reyes deadpanned.

~~~

Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/AJhuWmE80

 


	38. Archive - #35: Broom Closet Part 2

**Date: December 16, 20XX  
**

**Camera - Hallway 13 Camera B - Second Floor**

**Time - 17:33**

* * *

“Not again,” Jack smiled as Reyes pressed in the code to the door.

“Afraid of getting caught?” he smirked.

“I’m afraid of getting caught again,” Jack corrected.

“It was a one time this, Jack, calm down. Jesse and Genji didn’t say a single word to anyone who shouldn’t know.”

Jack choked on his own saliva and eyed Gabriel as the door slid open quickly.

“Anyone who shouldn’t know?”

“Jesse and Mona bet on us. Jesse said we were just friends, Mona got fifty bucks plus food of her choice ordered. Mona has a ‘gaydar’ or something like that.” Gabriel faced Jack but backed into the broom closet, wiggling his thick brunet brows. “Besides, afraid of a little rush? I knew you liked it last time, that adrenaline rush and the fear of getting caught? Don’t think I didn’t notice that.”

Jack sighed, his shoulders slouched as he looked up at Reyes now shrouded in the shadows of the broom closet. He knew he was defeated.

Jack quickly looked down both ends of the hallways before ducking into the broom closet, allowing the door to slid closed behind him.

A flurry of soft bangs and bumps and moans and groans came from underneath the door, from the small slat that provided the two in the closet so little light.

* * *

**Date: December 16, 20XX  
**

**Camera - Hallway 13 Camera B - Second Floor**

**Time - 18:12**

* * *

“And you do not know where Jack had disappeared to?” Ana questioned as she and Angela turned into the hallway.

“No. Reyes too. Both of them just seemed to disappear,” Angela stated as she slid her pale hands into her pristine white doctor’s coat. “I can’t seem to find them anywhere. Jesse and Genji haven’t seen them and Moira hasn’t come out from her lab all day. I figured you would know at least where Jack is.”

“I have my suspicions,” Ana stated calmly as the two walked further down the hall. “The Archive system for Blackwatch transfers to Overwatch, and I noticed Fareeha was messing around with them. When I went to stop her, I saw a possible hiding spot for the two,” the aging woman smirked. She stopped walking right in front of a broom closet, Angela stopped when she noticed Ana was not by her side. “Let’s see here…” Ana mumbled.

“But this a broom closet for the janitors here,” Angela stated. “Why would they hide out in here and for what?”

“Oh, Fareeha gave me ideas,” Ana cooed as she pressed in a code into the panel.

The door quickly slid open, revealing Reyes lounging against a shelf and Jack squeezed into a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“I see,” Angela stated.

“Should I tell Fareeha to start making the wedding invitations now?” Ana chided.


	39. Archive - #38: Serape

**Date: December 31, 20XX  
**

**Roof Camera B**

**Time - 7:31**

* * *

Jesse sat on the edge of the roof, lighting up a fresh cigar that was clamped between his teeth. A sigh escaped him as he looked up with tired eyes at the rising sun.

“I shouldn’ve done that,” he murmured as he scratched his chin.

The door behind him squeaked open before the heavy metal slammed shut.

Jesse didn’t bother to look behind him, he kept his eyes on the rising sun.

“Jesse,” someone called out.

That was when Jesse turned around, his eyes landing on Reyes who had a package in his arms.

“What do ya need, boss?” Jesse murmured.

“I got your Christmas present. I finally finished it,” Reyes smirked.

“Finished it?”

“Who do you think made you your uniform?” Reyes smirked.

Jesse’s eyes widened, a smirk curling on his face.

“Well put me in a dress and call me Shirley!” Jesse laughed.

Slowly Jesse stood up and backed away from the ledge as he walked up to Reyes. Reyes plopped the red packaged paper into Jesse’s hands.

“I may be great with making clothes, but wrapping isn’t my thing. You can thank Sheep for that,” Reyes stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jesse slowly opened the paper, pulling off ribbons and tape carefully to reveal a bright red and yellow cloth. It was thick and soft and it still smelled of freshly washed cloth.

Reyes slid the paper out from his hands and crumbled it, stuffing it into his pocket. He smirked as he watched Jesse perk up.

Jesse unfolded it, allowing the cold Swiss breeze to blow around the cloth.

“Ya made me a serape?” Jesse smiled.

“I saw that you were eyeing them when we went to Dorado a year ago, and Sheep mentioned that I should make one for you. She’s making you a belt buckle, the materials just came in late.”

“Yer the best, boss,” Jesse smirked as he lowered the serape to look at Reyes.

Reyes chuckled and nodded to the serape.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Jesse? Put it on. You must be cold from sitting out here.”

Jesse quickly wrapped the serape around his shoulders. He smiled and felt the cloth that draped down his shoulders and chest and back.

“A perfect fit.”

“Just don’t wear it on missions. That thing alone will get you spotted in any condition.”


	40. Archive - #34: Camera

**Date: April 12, 20XX  
  
Hidden Camera - Location: Mona  
  
Time - 18:10**

* * *

“She can’t be dead, this Sheep we’re talking about,“ Jesse argued.

“Her DNA was splattered all over the rubble that used to be her house, Jesse. You can look at the pictures, but I don’t think she’ll get far missing all of that blood,“ Reyes argued.

“Like a true New Yorker,” Moira scoffed as she lifted up a black lace thong. “Her room is a mess. What are we even going to do with all of this?”

“Give it to the family when we release them tomorrow,” Reyes sighed as he started to clean off the surface of what used to be Mona’s dresser. Bottles of perfume, tubes of lipstick and lotions, packages of eyeshadow and foundation all were slid into a box. “It’s a shame. She was one of the last good New Yorkers.”

Jesse sighed and turned to the pile of clothes in the corner, pat the dust off and started to fold up the soft colorful clothing until he came across a camera. Mona’s camera. He slowly lifted it up and turned it on, it had a full battery.

“Must’ve forgot it when she decided to go back early,” Jesse mumbled as he flipped through the photos.

It was mostly pictures of Mona with May. Jesse could see the amount of love and devotion in Mona’s bright eyes as she only looked to May. He cursed himself that he was stupid, he shouldn’t have done that on Christmas.

“What did you find?” Reyes questioned.

“Her camera,” Jesse piped up.

Jesse swiped through the photos until he came across a series of photos of them all in Blackwatch. Her with Moira in the lab as they both did experiments, her painting Reyes’ nails while Reyes relaxed in his office, her doodling on Genji’s faceplate with dry erase marker.

“You let her draw on your faceplate?” Reyes chuckled.

“It was fun,” Genji stated dryly.

Jesse swipe through to find a picture, a selfie of Mona with him at the bar. Jesse stood still, his breath hitched before he coughed.

“Let go,” he murmured to himself.

Jesse turned the camera off, but he didn’t place it in the bin. Instead, he placed it on the endtable next to him and continued to fold clothes.

Genji had opened up the closet to jump out of the way of something falling and clattering to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw a sword, a katana lying on the ground. It was wrapped up in a green bow, a tag for this coming Christmas keeping the bow up.

“Why did she have this?!” he snapped. “Why did she have my sword from when I was still with my family?!”

“She…” Reyes hesitated. “She stole it for you… For closure.”

Genji visibly shrank in on himself as he looked down at the katana laying there innocently. Slowly, he reached down and lifted it up.

“She was there when it happened… Wasn’t she?” he murmured as he slid the katana from the sheath slightly.

“She was there to steal your money by the order of Hattori Shintaro Vieloh, her great-grandfather. She did it for revenge for him for what your father did to him. She didn’t watch it, she just thought… It was normal.”

“Understandable,” Genji quietly stated with tears pricking his eyes.

Moira started to clean off the shelves, placing statues of first places for different sports and events into box after box. Sniping, biggest elk caught, science fairs, engineering, art, photography. She swallowed hard as she pulled a picture of a young Mona next to her prized award and tossed it into the box.

Reyes reached over to the desk and picked up a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it.

“What the fuck is this?” he murmured.

“What is it?” Jesse questioned quickly.

“India Foxtrot. Alpha November Yankee Tango Hotel India November Golf. Hotel Alpha Papa Papa Echo November Sierra. Tango Oscar. Mike Echo. Delta Oscar November Tango. Tango Romeo Uniform Sierra Tango. Tango Hotel Echo. Romeo Echo Delta Hotel Echo Alpha Delta,” he repeated. “It’s some kind of code… Maybe Jack knows,” Reyes suggested as he pocketed the paper.

“Not any kind of code I know,” Moira scoffed.

“This is Sheep we’re talkin’ about, it’s obviously something important if she doesn’t want someone to know,” Jesse corrected.


	41. Archive - #29: Mnemophobia Part 1

**Date: May 1, 20XX  
**

**Training Room A Camera D - Basement**

**Time - 14:02**

* * *

Sheathing the katana, Genji sighed as he looked back to the several robotic training dummies he had slashed through within a matter of seconds. Jesse clapped and cheered on his friend who just stood there while Reyes scribbled down on his clipboard and Moira just staring.

Genji turned to face his comrades and started to walk towards the three as he mumbled to himself in Japanese, stating he should go to Angela for a tuneup on his chestplate.

He rolled his right shoulder, his left palm closing on the chestplate to keep it from popping off. Moira cocked a brow as she noticed the metal lifting from his skin.

“In need of a tuneup, Genji?” Moira questioned.

“I will speak with Angela about it,” Genji stated firmly.

“Angie was the one who did the work on him,” Reyes confirmed as he flipped through papers on the clipboard, “she is the only one authorized to work on Shimada’s mechanical parts. You are to not engage in this unless Angela authorizes it, Moira.”

“I read it in the agreement I signed when I joined Blackwatch. But why was Mona allowed to fix his fingers?”

“Angela authorized it as she wasn’t able to step away from the medical wing for the remainder of that week as you were too. Mona has experience with prosthetic mechanics, she knew how to fix it, Angela authorized it.” Reyes looked up at Genji and nodded to the door. “Go get your armor fixed up, kid.”

With that, Genji walked past Moira and Jesse smirking at the scientist.

* * *

**Date: May 1, 20XX  
**

**Science Lab C Camera**

**Time - 15:15**

* * *

Genji sat in the medical room, waiting for Angela to return here for the past hour until the door slid open. Genji slid from off of the medical table he was sitting on to greet Angela only to freeze when he saw Reyes and Moira walk in.

“Angela isn’t here at the base, so automatically, Moira is to take care of your armor under protocol,” Reyes stated as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway, “as long as it is supervised.”

“I promise, there will be no funny business like Jesse always accuses me of doing,” Moira stated calmly as she approached Genji with a box of shining tools. “I will make this as quick as possible.”

Moira unscrewed the chestplate from his shoulder down to his pectoral, lifting the piece of metal and placing it next to Genji. She reached into the box and pulled out a moist towelette to which she ripped open with her long nails and ran the cold towelette across the heavily scarred flesh.

As Moira was cleaning, she spotted green ink from under the metal armor of his right arm, it seemed to have been torn off from his pectoral, thus explaining the heavily scarred skin. The tattoo was slashed off by his brother most likely.

Curiosity curled on her face as she raised a nail to touch what little skin poked out from the armor, running down the curve of the metal until her hand was snatched away.

“Do  _ **not**_ touch that!” Genji snapped as he tossed Moira away from him.

Genji’s eyes were clouded with rage, his broad shoulders were shaking. The green ink that was just barely poking out was now starting to glow.


	42. Archive - #10: Red Dragon

**Date: June 1, 20XX**

**Camera - **Training Room A  Camera C - Basement****

**Time - 15:20**

* * *

“Whoa, partner, ya gotta calm down!” Jesse pressed as he followed on Genji’s heels.

“I do not need the advice of someone like you!” Genji snapped as he spun on his heel, jutting a human finger towards Jesse.

“Calm down,” Jesse ordered. “It was just a test mission ta see how you do with me.”

“I do not even know why I even bothered with this!” Genji spat as he turned around and continued to stomp towards the waiting training bots. “I should have let them kill me, throw me in jail!”

“Woah now! Don’t say that!”

Genji unsheathed his sword and slashed it through the air as he spun around once more, the tip of the katana was just hovering barely an inch away from his face. Jesse’s eyes widened, his hands up in surrender.

“Do not act like you are to help me!”

Jesse huffed through his flaring nostrils and smacked the katana awaywith the back of his gloved hand.

“You remember what I told ya a few days ago?” he spat. “I said yer ma partner, and I gotta be there for you on field and off. We’re in this together, and I’m keeping up ma end of the deal.” Jesse backed up a bit.

“You are doing this to stay out of prison.”

“’m doing this to right ma wrongs. Why are ya here?” Jesse countered.

“I am here for vengeance! I want to do unto my brother as he did to me!” Genji spat.

The dangerous red glow of Genji’s eyes seemed to darken. Genji’s grip on his katana tightened. The metal on his right arm seemed to loosen, a green glow peeking through the creases of the armor that was on his shoulder and chest. Jesse raised a brow.

“Ya sure ya wanna do that ta me?” The green glow that was poking through the metal had started to bleed to a bloody red, just like the color if his eyes. Genji’s eyes narrowed. Jesse lowered his hands. “I know ya won’t do it. I know yer a good person, yer jus’ angry.”

Genji snarled, the glow started to brighten as did his eyes.

“I do not need to hear this,” Genji huffed.

He sheathed his katana and stood up straight.

Jesse seemed to loosen up as Genji straightened himself out.

His eyes were still trained on the glow from under Genji’s armor.

Jesse opened his mouth, his right hand coming up to point at the glow when he was suddenly blinded. He squinted through the red light. As soon as the glow was gone, Jesse looked at Genji who was looking down at the floor with wide eyes, the glow from his shoulder was gone.

Looking down at the floor, Jesse was shocked - the cigar fell from his mouth - as he saw a small, red dragon looking up at Jesse. The flowing red fur trailing down its back stood up straight. It coiled back, its jaw lowering as a deep hiss left its small throat.

“You control a lizard?” Jesse questioned.


	43. Archive - #15: Onward Oslo

**Date: March 12, 20XX  
**

**Hidden Camera - Location: Mona**

**Time - 11:43**

* * *

She kicked her feet up on her desk, the heels of her bare feet digging into the groove of the wood. Her ruby red hair was pinned into a messy bun, messier than her room as her eyes were closed. Her hand - donned with black matte acrylic nails - was pressing a phone to her ear.

“I don’t think it’s possible,” she stated as she rolled her eyes. Bickering came from the phone as she sighed softly. “Ma, I’m telling you, I don’t think it’s possible for the Statue of Liberty to come alive. It’s not an omnic.” More bickering came from the phone, squawking and squeaking from a deep feminine voice. “Ma, I promise you that Lady Liberty ain’t an omnic. If I’m able to swing by New York, I’ll check it out for you. Alright?” She looked to her wall that was splotched with posters and photographs. “I love you too ma.”

She tossed her now darkened phone on the messy bed not too far from her desk before she placed her head in her hands.

“Sheep, it’s Reyes,” a deep voice called from behind the door.

“It’s open,” Sheep stated as she sat back in her chair, settling her small hands over the soft pudgy curve of her stomach. “You don’t need to announce yourself, Reyes, just knock and walk in.”

The door opened to reveal a shrugging Reyes with a stack of folders tucked under his arm.

“I don’t know, I just figure you’re doing girl stuff or something. Maybe watching porn or shaving your armpits.”

“I don’t think those two should go in the same in the same category.”

Reyes chuckled and handed Sheep the folders that were tucked under his arm.

“We’re sending you back to Oslo for more recon. We’re also authorizing you to search all of the bottom half of Norway too, so you’re not limited to just Oslo and the surrounding cities.”

“When do I set out?” Sheep questioned softly.

“You’re not being sent out right now, you have a month. You’ll leave April fourteenth, you’ll be in Oslo on the fifteenth. You’re there until November and then you come back. Morrison hasn’t gotten back to me about when you should come back.”

“Alright.”

“You know the rules too, right?”

“Yes I know the rules,” Sheep groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“Just for that, I’m going over the rules again.” Another groan came from Sheep. “No harming of innocent civilians unless it is to stop yourself from getting harmed or anyone else around you to be harmed. You are to not take the law enforcement into your own hands, if there is a criminal, contact the police, you only engage if they attempt to harm you. If you attempt to contact any remaining members of your family, we will trace the call and find them.”

“I know you hate that rule,” Sheep interrupted.

“But there’s nothing I can do about it besides try and make Jack let your family members go, you know that.” Reyes coughed and crossed his arms over his chest. “No theft, no murder, no kidnapping, no drug use unless pharmaceutical, no harassment, no giving out personal information about Blackwatch or Overwatch, not even to your sweet May-day.”

“Wow, you listened in on me when I was comforting my girlfriend, how nice of you,” Sheep deadpanned.

“She sounds like a nice girl…” Reyes motioned for Sheep to talk.

“Who doesn’t know anything,” Sheep rolled her eyes.

“Good. No more boss mode for you right now.”

“Hmm.”

“So uh…”

“Yes I’m making dinner so you don’t have to have Moira’s haggis and shepherd pie.”

“Thank God.”

* * *

**Date: March 17, 20XX  
**

**Hidden Camera - Location: Mona**

**Time - 09:10**

* * *

Her jaw dropped as she looked at her computer screen. Her eyes flickered over the portrait before her before looking to the door. A bust picture of Moira sat before her on the screen, taunting her as she read over the message she was sent from her cousin.

“I knew it,” she growled. She scrambled to find a piece of paper and a pen as she proceeded to write down everything she said. “India Foxtrot. Alpha November Yankee Tango Hotel India November Golf. Hotel Alpha Papa Papa Echo November Sierra. Tango Oscar. Mike Echo. Delta Oscar November Tango. Tango Romeo Uniform Sierra Tango. Tango Hotel Echo. Romeo Echo Delta Hotel Echo Alpha Delta.”

A knock at her door forced her to shut her computer down and crumble up the paper and placed it next to her bed. She quickly sat back and started to twirl the pen.

“Mona!” Moira called from behind the door.

“Come in,” Mona yawned falsely.

The door slid open to reveal Moira who quickly scurried up to Mona and started to drag her by her wrist until the New Yorker followed the Irishwoman. Mona stopped Moira at the door, forcing the scientist back.

“What are you doing? This is important! Norway needs you now!”

“What do you mean?”

“There are rumors of terrorists in the area. Suicide omnics, talon forces. You know that place in and out.”

And just on queue, Mona’s phone buzzed. Looking down at the screen, Mona’s faced paled at the message before looking back at Moira.

“Out of my way,” Mona snapped as she pushed through Moira.

“The ship is ready for you,” Moira stated sounding concerned, but her twisting smirk said otherwise. “As I always am.”


	44. Archive - #1: Archives Online

Date: October 12, 2066

Blackwatch Meeting Room Camera - Third Floor

Time - 12:00

Reyes heaved a large cardboard box up and onto the clean metal table. Taking the pocketknife from his hip, he flipped open the blade and ran it down the spine of the tape.

As he was pulling out unfilled vanilla folders, Jack had appeared in the doorway and leaned on the frame. A smile fell over his pale thin lips.

“Settling in nicely?” Jack questioned.

Gabriel looked away from the box of folders to look back at Jack. Smiling, Gabriel nodded and turned to fully face him.

“As nicely as I can,” Gabriel stated.

Jack smirked and dug his hand into his pocket.

“I got you something- Well, I didn’t make it, but I ordered it just for you,” he fumbled as he pulled out a usb drive.

“What is that, Jack?” Gabriel smirked lazily.

Jack walked over to the podium that was currently acting as a resting spot for Gabriel’s laptop that was currently on but not being used. He spun the podium to allow the laptop screen to face Gabriel as he plugged in the usb. The screen suddenly went dark.

“Way to go Jack,” Gabriel laughed, “you broke it.”

“I didn’t, it’s loading.”

“What’s loading.”

Suddenly, the screen lit up to reveal the Blackwatch logo.

“Welcome to the Blackwatch Archives,” th elaptop sounded out, “where there have been multiple documented events throughout the course of Blackwatch’s existence.

“Documented cases have been taken at random moments: Starting at random times and ending at random times as a sense of security and keep records of who inhabits which room at what time.

“Right now there are 21 archives uploaded with a moderate storage awaiting uploads.

“With the Blackwatch Archives active, orders are being filed and set.

“These are your first orders as the start of Blackwatch.

“Welcome: Commander Gabriel Reyes  
“Location: Route 66, New Mexico.  
“Target: Deadlock Gang.”  
“New Mexico?” Reyes questioned.

“That’s a part of my order,” Morrison smiled. “I gave you your first assignment. You can go from there.”

“I’m flattered,” Reyes joked as he pressed his lips to Jack’s cheek. “Thank you, Jack.”

“Anything for you.”

“So… Can I use the laptop or…?”


	45. Salvaged Archive #3: Red Eyes

**Status: Booting Up… Recovering Corrupted Footage.**

**Warning: Video may still be corrupted. There may be certain excerpts of video unsalvagable.**

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

* * *

**Date: October 17, 20XX  
**

**Hallway Corridor Camera B - Third Floor  
**

**Time - 19:11  
**

* * *

“Gabriel, let me help you,” Jack chided as he followed directly behind Gabriel.

“I’m fine,” Reyes growled.

“Gabriel, you stubborn bastard, let me help you for once!” Jack barked.

“I don’t need a doctor,” Reyes coughed as he lifted a shaking hand to the key panel right next to his door.

Jack watched with worry as Gabriel attempted to put in his code only for his fingers to shake too much that it put in the wrong cold. Gabriel snarled at the door and banged a weak fist right next to the key panel.

“Gabriel,” Jack stated firmly.

“I don’t,” Gabriel grit his teeth, “need to go to Moira.”

“Then Angela? Ana? There’s something wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Reyes growled as he tried to press in the code again.

Jack placed a firm hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, he tried to pull him back just a bit. The collar of Jack’s shirt was snatched up in Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel’s body had shot towards Jack as he lifted the blond close to his face. Jack gasped as he saw neon red eyes pinning him in his hovering spot. Jack’s skin paled as he took in the sharp fangs inhabiting Gabriel’s mouth.

* * *

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

**Date: October 17, 20XX  
**

**Holding Cell B Camera - Basement** **  
**

**Time - 19:58  
**

* * *

“So he just grabbed ya’?” Jesse questioned as he stubbed out his cigar.

“Yes,” Jack stated softly as his eyes never left the glass.

“And you did not fight back?” Genji questioned as he raised a dark brow.

“I can’t, I can’t hurt him,” Jack murmured as he kept his eyes on the dark room.

“That is what is going to get you killed,” Moira sneered as she flipped through the contents of her clipboard.

Jack glared at Moira before looking back to the dark room. He kept his eyes trained on the two glowing red orbs that cut through the darkness.

“So what’s wrong with him?” Jesse questioned ashe looked over to Moira unamused.

“Certainly not something ordinary,” Moira mumbled as she tossed her clipboard onto the table before her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Genji countered.

“It’s better if I show you,” Moira stated.

With the slap of her hand onto a button, the dark room was lit up by a flash of light, a beam coming from right below the window. In the room, Gabriel was strung up by his wrists, his hands balled into fists. He was gray instead of his hearty color, his face was sunken and his body was thinner.

Gabriel struggled in his bindings before looking back at the four in the room. He bared his fangs as if he were a savage wolf as his neon red eyes seemed to glow bright. His jaws unhinged and a hissing scream fell from his mouth as his pointed tongue coiled back in his gray mouth.


	46. Salvaged Archive #5: Scales

**Status: Booting Up… Recovering Corrupted Footage.**

**Warning: Video may still be corrupted. There may be certain excerpts of video unsalvagable.**

**Error: Corrupted footage. Searching for video.**

* * *

**Date: October 24, 20XX  
**

**Holding Cell B Camera - Basement  
**

**Time - 20:20  
**

* * *

“Why am I here?!“ the cyborgsnapped as he banged the balls of his fists into the glass.

“Calm down,” Moira stated slowly.

“Calm down?” Jesse coughed as he entered the door with Reyes behind him. “He can’t! You drugged him and tossed him in there!”

“I did it for a good cause!” Moira snapped back.

“Enough!” Reyes boomed. He looked at Moira with annoyed eyes. “O’Deorain, explain to us why you locked Shimada in that room and why you drugged him.”

“You’re aware of Genji’s history, correct? His relation with the Shimada line, the Shimada bloodline, granted him a power to control a dragon.”

“We know that already,” Jesse huffed as he moved to the door. As he was about to release Genji, Moira smacked his hand away and stood in front of him. “Outta the way! I’m letting him out!”

“And kill us all? You’re mad!” she snipped.

“McCree! O’Deorain!” Reyes boomed. The two looked back to the Commander, completely avoiding looking at Genji who paced around in the holding cell as if he was a predator, his back to the dark clouds hiding the moon. “You didn’t explain why he’s in there.”

“Apologies,” Moira stated as she straightened herself out. She turned to Genji and raised a brow. “You’re just like your brother, aren’t you?”

“Do  _ **not**_ say that!” Genji snarled as he punched the glass door, aiming for Moira’s eyes. **  
**

“You know you are just like him when it comes to your blood.”

“What are you talking about O’Deorain?” Reyes questioned. “He probably doesn’t know what you’re even talking about.”

“He knows exactly what I’m talking about, and Mona knows as well considering her past with the Shimada Clan.” She leaned down to be eye level with Genji. “I’m right, aren’t I?” she cooed.

“Leave her out of this,” Genji hissed.

“Why don’t I just contact her and confirm that you have dragon blood? I bet Angela even knew, and that’s why you have those unnecessary tubes in your body.”

“Morrison and I were there when she and Amari repaired his body,” Reyes spoke up.

“How much did you miss, exactly? Or rather, how early did you leave?”

“After he woke up and tried to escape mid-implants.”

“You didn’t watch the archive that recorded, did you?” Reyes reeled back and raised a brow. “You didn’t,” Moira smirked. “If you watched it, you would’ve seen him turn into-” **  
**

* * *

**Status: Booting Up… Resuming Footage**

* * *

**Date: October 24, 20XX  
**

**Holding Cell B Camera - Basement  
**

**Time - 20:54**

* * *

Sparks flew from the cyborg’s body as steam leaked from his body. The three watched on in horror as steam filled the small room, clouding up the window and shadowing their view of Genji. They only jumped when Genji’s human hand slapped against the glass, giving the three a front-row view of a transformation passed down through the Shimada family.

Long claws ripped ripped through his fingertips, his palm lengthened and allowing the skin of said palm to roughen up.

A roar rattled the room, Genji’s head a shadow in the steam, but it was clear enough to see his faceplate shoot out, sparks flew and lit up the shadow to show his face stretching into a muzzle filled with sharpening teeth and a forking tongue.

“What the fuck?” Jesse murmured as he fumbled for the panel that controls the door behind him.

“You can’t leave! You can compromise this all!” Moira snapped.

“And get killed stayin’ in here? We need to get Angie or call Mona!”

A violent crack of glass shattered shards close to the three. Steam slowly curled into the room that held the three. Two neon green eyes shot through the steam, needle thin pupils thinned. A hiss rang through the cracks in the glass as the window seemed to split further and further until the glass shattered under the pressure Genji was placing on it with his two hands.

Finally emerging from the steam, the three were met with a dangerous green-scaled dragon.


	47. Archive - Unknown: Status - Full Moon

**Date: October 31, 20XX**

**Time - 20:13**

**Holding Cell A Camera - Basement**

"Why exactly am I in here, Reyes?" Jesse scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Because Moir-"

"Because you are contaminated," Moira cut Reyes off as she scribbled on her clipboard.

Jesse squinted and his jaw slackened. Genji rolled his eyes and stayed up against the wall.

"Care to elaborate? Cause I'm missin' the big picture here," Jesse sighed as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"On your last mission upon inspection when you came back, you had a bite mark and it healed along with the multiple claw marks that littered your body," the scientist said as she pulled up notepad after notepad, looking for something.

"And?" Jesse raised a brow.

"And, they healed within one day. They were still fresh, you told Angela that you received them before you got on the ship to come back to base. The whole trip back took three hours."

"Maybe I'm just a fast healer."

"It takes  **your** body five days to seal a papercut, McCree. Besides, all of the bloodwork and tests that Angela took to make sure you didn't bring back anything... Your blood was different than what we have on file."

Moira finally pulled out a thick book from under her mess of papers. Opening it, she planted the open pages against the glass for Jesse to see. His blood had indeed changed: It was once a bright red with nothing inside to harm it, but now it was dark and it had... something inside.

"That doesn't explain why I'm locked in this room," Jesse stated.

"You're going to turn into a werewolf, Jesse. Any moment now, you'll start feeling it."

"You don't believe this, do you O'Deorain?" Reyes asked.

The Commander saw books opened to reveal images and drawings of werewolves as well as the anatomy, weaknesses, and warnings for the creatures.

"I didn't until I saw Jesse's blood. It exactly matches that of the images in these books."

Jesse kept eye contact with Genji who just shrugged and kept his red eyes on Jesse.

The cyborg did not fail to notice Jesse's skin become clammy as goosebumps had scattered along the skin that was bare. Jesse's face had contorted to hide as much pain as possible: His lips thinning and curling inward as he sucked in his cheeks a bit while his eyes strained to come to stay open.

Genji shifted from his spot against the wall and took a few steps forward until he was standing next to Reyes who was engrossed in one of the books Moira was showing him. There was a slight buzz and soon there was no more noise coming from the speakers: One of the books had slid down and had shut off the microphone inside of the cell.

Jesse's shoulders suddenly lurched forward as his legs had buckled under his weight. His large hands slapped against the metal flooring and it echoed through the room, sending the Commander's and the scientist's head up to watch the sight before them.

His whole anatomy was changing. His shoulders snapping out of place and the shoulder blades had ripped through his skin, dark brown hair was abundant under the tears that only grew longer until both his skin and his clothing was slopping to the floor. It was revolting to watch as McCree's skin under his dark brown fur turned gray as the fur on his back had started to crawl across the rest of his body. The heels of his feet had pushed upwards, leaving only the balls of his feet to snap out of and into a new shape. His nails were cracking off one by one while each and every one of his teeth had wiggled their ways out of his ever-growing gums only for sharp fangs to replace their spots.

His body was growing with every crack and crunch that went unheard by the three in the room. The book that had knocked off the microphone connection practically did them the favor of going through the traumatic experience that was to listen to such a thing.

Jesse, however, was unlucky and had to sit through this whole transformation. He had to listen as his own body release every crunch and crack and pop and snap and everything in between while he could only sit through with the pain that had swaddled him. He was moaning and groaning, pleading and screaming for someone to help, but the microphone did not answer him.

The three only stood there. Moira was no longer intrigued, instead, she was looking a little pale once something started its agonizing addition on his lower back. Reyes could only stand there, his jaw open and eyes huge. Genji looked worried, his eyebrows scrunching up and eyes softening: Something that never happened before.

A loud roar emerged from Jesse's throat, this time the three heard it as well as felt its vibrations.

Jesse slowly rose to two feet once more. He was... larger, standing at least three feet taller than normal and his muscle mass had doubled in thickness. His face had stretched into a long snout that had fangs sticking out with saliva dripping down from his black lips that were pulled back into a snarl. Electric yellow eyes had pinned the three in their places.

What stood in front of them was not Jesse McCree anymore...


End file.
